Serafu Art School
by Marry Sykes
Summary: Menceritakan tentang sebuah kehidupan yang membingungkan bagi sekelompok anak remaja. Warning! OOC, bahasa tidak baku, humor yang dipaksakan, dan lain sebagainya.
1. First Meet

Jadi, ini adalah sebuah kisah yang sederhana dan biasa saja. Hanya menceritakan tentang sebuah kehidupan yang membingungkan bagi sekelompok anak remaja. Mereka tak saling mengenal satu sama lain, hanya kebetulan saja tak sengaja saling berkenalan. Namun, walaupun sekarang mereka saling berkenalan, bukan berarti mereka dekat. Sekolah mereka pun berbeda-beda, hanya saja jarak sekolah mereka memang dekat, dalam satu kompleks malahan.

Baiklah, mungkin ada baiknya jika di ceritakan dari awal saja bagaimana pertemuan mereka hingga berakhir seperti apa mereka nantinya.

 **-[xXx]-**

 **Tittle** : Serafu Art School

(judul sama jalan cerita sebenarnya tidak nyambung, tapi ya sudahlah...)

 **Rated** : T

 **Genre** : akan di usahakan untuk Humor 100%, yang pastinya Friendship, Romance jika perlu

 **Disclaimer** : seluruh pemain saya pinjam dari mas Takaya Kagami, mohon maaf jika saya tak sempat ijin dia terlebih dahulu

 **Note** : Happy Reading!

 **-[xXx]-**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, matahari bersinar dengan indahnya tanpa ada setitik awan pun yang menghalangi laju sinarnya, burung-burung beterbangan bahkan bernyanyi dengan riang gembira, kakek-nenek nampak sedang berjalan-jalan untuk menguatkan tulang mereka yang hampir keropos. Namun, semua keindahan pagi in kandas ketika...

BRAK!

"Yuichiro Amane! Mau sampe kapan kamu tidur terus, ha!?" teriak seorang ibu-ibu dari salah satu rumah sederhana, membuat alam yang indah di pagi ini rontok seketika.

Yuichiro dengan ogah-ogahnya mengintip mamanya yang sedang berkacak pinggang di ambang pintu. Remaja ini kemudian menutup kembali dirinya dengan selimut.

"Astaga anak ini!" si the mama masih saja mengomel-ngomel dengan sadistisnya. "Kamu pikir ini sudah jam berapa!? Ayahmu sudah berangkat dari tadi...!"

Wanita yang berstatus sebagai mama dari Yuichiro ini menarik paksa selimut yang digunakan buah hatinya. Ia kemudian membuka korden bahkan jendela kamar tersebut agar angin pagi masuk mengisi pengapnya ruangan ini.

Yuichiro terduduk kaku di kasur, garuk-garuk kepala bahkan angop lebar. "Jam berapa sekarang, ma?" tanyanya tak pake dosa.

"Malah bertanya!?" si mama mengambil jam kecil yang bertengger di meja belajar Yuu, kemudian melemparkannya dengan asal-asal ke arah si remaja. "Lihat saja sendiri! Pokoknya mama gak mau tahu, jangan sampe kamu telat!"

Dan BRAK! Wanita ini kembali menutup pintu kamar dengan kasarnya.

Remaja Amane ini garuk-garuk mata menatap kepergian mamanya. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kok marah sampesegitunya? Yuu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menatap jam yang tadi dilempar mamanya.

Eng... Pukul... 07.11 AM

"APA!?" teriak YuichiroAmane hiperbolis.

Remaja ini langsung loncat dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi. Gak pake mandi, cukup cuci wajah sama sikat gigi juga sudah oke kok. Ia segera ganti seragam, gak pakai sisiran rambut segala karena pada dasarnya rambut mas yang satu ini tak bisa untuk disisir. Maksud?

Dengan langkah sejuta badai, remaja ini mengambil tas dan langsung berlari sekuat tenaga keluar rumah. Gak pake sarapan, gak pake salaman sama mama tercinta. Angin berembus kencang sekali ketika Yuu berlari, membuat segala yang ia lewati terbang berhamburan ke mana-mana. Jemuran orang, rok wanita, tong sampah, bahkan rambut palsu pak klimis.

Oke, lupakan! Yang pasti mas Yuichiro ini lagi buru-buru abis. Upacara penyambutan tahun ajaran baru akan segera di mulai pukul 08.00 AM nanti. Sebagai siswa yang setengah-setengah teladan, mana maulah dia terlambat pada hari seperti ini.

Well, jarak sekolah dengan rumah tak terlalu jauh. Dengan jalan kaki bisa menghabiskan waktu sekitar 60 menit lebihlah, kalo naik bus sekitar 30 menit. Jalan dari rumah ke halte sekitar 10 menit, tapi jika melihat Yuu yang berlari dengan tak karuan seperti itu, mungkin ke halte bisa 3 menit doang. Pelari andal dan tangguh kok memang si Yuu ini.

Yuichiro melihat jam digital yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 07.25 AM, kalo naik bus dia bisa sampe sekolah tepat pada waktunya sebelum upacara dimulai.

Halte sudah terlihat di ujung jalan sana, remaja ini segera menambah kecepatan berlarinya. Wajahnya tampak berbinar-binar ketika terdapat bus yang masih ngetemnunggu penumpang. Untunglah masih bisa dapet bus, jadinya ia tak perlu buang-buang waktu untuk menunggu.

Namun...

"Maaf, dik. Bisnya penuh!" ucap salah satu petugas halte yang tampak kesusahan menutup pintu bus saking penuhnya penumpang di dalam.

Bus akhirnya melaju dengan oleng-oleng, kebanyakan penumpang membuat si bus kesusahan untuk bergerak. Remaja Amane ini menyenderkan punggungnya galau, ujung-ujungnya dia harus menunggu bus berikutnya yang entah akan datang kapan. Kalo kata petugas wanita yang berada di halte, "Bus yang mengarah ke SerafuArt School? Mungkin sekitar 45 menit lagi, dek."

Buju begile! Empat puluh lima menit itu bukan waktu yang cepat! Masa dia harus lari ke sekolah sih? Patah sudah ntar kakinya jika dipaksakan untuk berlari! Atau naik taksi?

Oh astaga, Yuichiro itu anak sederhana yang tak punya terlalu banyak uang. Apalagi kebanyakan pengemudi taksi itu suka main-main dalam mengantarkan penumpang. Bilangnya ke Serafu Art School, ntar malah di ajak keliling dulu biar argonya meningkat drastis.

Kata orang-orang, SAS (Serafu Art School) itu adalah sekolah elit soalnya banyak sekali siswa-siswi terkenal bahkan beberapa putra-putri bangsawan juga menuntut ilmu di sana. Jadilah otomatis, orang-orang mengira jika penghuni SAS sebagian besar itu manusia-manusia berduit. Padahal yo kagak atuh! Ada juga beberapa siswa-siswi yang tidak berduit. Mungkin salah satunya si Yuichiro ini.

Ah, sudahlah!

[1 jam 14 menit 39 detik kemudian]

"Apanya yang datang sekitar 45 menit kemudian!? Sial! Ini sudah melewati batas maksimal, tahu!" gerutu remaja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yuichiro.

Remaja ini membungkukkan badannya, lelah karena tadi habis berlari ketika bus yang ditumpanginya mogok dengan tidak terhormatnya. Mana tadi dia harus menunggu sekitar 59 menit sebelum bus datang, kemudian di tengah jalan malah mogok, jadilah dia berlari dalam sisa perjalanannya menuju sekolah. Padahal jaraknya masih lumayan jauh loh.

Dan sekarang? Pukul 09.03 AM

Ini sih sudah melewati batas maksimal orang telat! Lalu bagaimana? Pulang? Apa tujuanmu sekarang duduk disisi-Nya? Medusa alias the mama di rumah tak akan segan-segan menjadikan remaja ini dango kalo dirinya ketahuan bolos sekolah. Kalo bolos saja jadi dango, lalu kalo telat jadi apa? Padahal statusnya sekarang sudah menunjukkan dia sebagai siswa telat.

Tidak! This isn't the end! Bolehlah judulnya Seraph of the End, tapi itu bukan berarti the end nya bakalan secepat ini. Masih banyak jalan menuju Roma! Pelan-pelan saja, nanti juga bakalan ketemu jalan keluar dari permasalahan ini kok.

Otak berpikir keras! Berpikir! Berpikir! Dan, now he found it!

Yuichiro dengan perlahan bersembunyi di balik pepohonan, mengamati ke arah gerbang utama. Jalan ini sepertinya tidak aman, di sana ada Bu Mito Jujo salah satu guru olahraga di SAS. Cih, habis sudah jika ketahuan beliau! Sebaiknya cari jalan lain!

Remaja ini segera membalikkan badannya, berjalan dengan perlahan menempel pada dinding. Ini supaya tak ketahuan. Ia terus berjalan hingga tiba pada bagian belakang sekolah. Daerah sini pastilah aman, tak mungkin ada guru yang mau-maunya ke tempat di bagian belakang sekolah.

Dari sini jika manjat akan sampe pada ruang latihan untuk kelas peran, tapi tujuan Yuu adalah ruang praktiknya. Paling tidak, dia harus stay di sana hingga bel masuk untuk pertemuan dengan wali kelas berbunyi. Nanti jika di tanya kenapa tidak ikut upacara, bilang saja jika tidak enak badan makanya tidur di ruang praktik, setidaknya dia tak akan ketahuan jika telat. Ide yang cukup cemerlang, bukan?

Namun permasalahan sekarang adalah bagaimana cara si Yuu ini naik ke tembok yang tingginya hampir mencapai 3 meter ini? Kalo tinggi tembok sekitar 2-2,5 meter sih, si Yuu ini gak masalah. Lah kalo 3 meter!? Dia manusia normal sekarang, lompat tinggi itu bukan lagi skill dalam dirinya.

"Sial, apa tidak ada bangku atau pohon gitu?" Remaja ini celingak-celinguk, namun nihil, ia sama sekali tak menemukan apa pun untuk membantunya memanjat.

Si tembok juga kelewat mulus tak berlecet, yang bisa manjat tembok macam begini kalo bukan spiderman paling juga lizardman. Apa pula itu?

Yuichiro mulai pasrah sepertinya. Ini tidak bagus! Kesialan yang ia alami hari ini sangat tidak masuk akal, seperti sudah direncanakan oleh seseorang (mungkin author). Hingga...

DUK! Seseorang menyenggol dengan kerasnya bahu si remaja Amane ini.

"Son of a...! Matamu di mana, hah!?" bentak seorang remaja dengan kasarnya.

Sialan, yang nyenggol siapa!? Kenapa jadi si Yuu yang dibentak-bentak?

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, kacamata!" Yuu balik membentak, gak mau kalah sama remaja tinggi bersurai pink dan berkacamata itu.

"Minggir kau! Saat ini aku tak punya waktu meladeni mu!?" Remaja itu mendorong tubuh Yuu agar menjauh dari si tembok.

Remaja Amane ini menatap kesal, wtf with this guy!?

Sekilas manik hijaunya menatap ke arah seragam remaja bersurai pink tersebut. Kemeja berwarna biru tua dengan celana hitam? Seragam anak seni lukis rupanya, ngapain dia di sini? Apa telat juga?

Remaja bersurai pink itu berusaha melompat meraih ujung atas tembok, namun hasilnya agak tak memungkinkan. Walau pun dia tinggi layaknya tiang telepon, tapi tetap saja, itu hal yang mustahil, bebs!

Yuichiro sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya, "Hehe!"

Remaja itu melirik, "Apa senyam-senyum!?"

"Telat ya? Duh, hari pertama kok sudah telat begini?"

"Kau sendiri!?"

"Weits, saya punya alasan kenapa terlambat ya..."

"Kalo begitu aku juga punya alasan kenapa terlambat, dasar idiot!"

"Kenapa gak lewat gerbang depan? Pake alasanmu itu dan kau akan dibebaskan dari hukuman keterlambatan kan?"

"Kau saja sana! Aku masih sayang nyawa!"

"Tapi tenang saja, aku bisa memberi tahu cara efektif untuk memanjat ini..." terang remaja Amane ini sembari melangkah mendekati si remaja berkacamata. "Mau tahu?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat-angkat kedua alisnya.

"Cepat beritahu!" Remaja bersurai pink itu menarik kerah seragam si Yuu.

"Slow! Jangan main kasar dulu dong, mas!"

Remaja itu terpaksa melepaskan genggamannya, ia sedikit mendorong kemudian menatap Yuu kesal. "Cepat katakan!"

"Ehem, baiklah! Ini mengenai kecepatan..." terang Yuu pelan-pelan. "Dari arah sana." Jari telunjuk menunjuk ke arah tiang lampu di pinggir jalan. "Jika berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, lalu lompat sekitar 2 meter sebelum tembok, maka kau akan bisa segera meraih ujung tembok. Mudah kan?"

"Begitukah? Hal ini tak terpikirkan olehku. Kau walau tampang bodoh tapi otak masih kerja juga!" ucap remaja berkacamata itu sarkasme. "Oke, akan segera kucoba!" Remaja ini kemudian hendak melangkah pergi.

"Et, tunggu!" tahan Yuu tiba-tiba.

"Apa lagi!?"

"Tali sepatumu lepas, bisa berbahaya jika berlari dengan keadaan tali tak terikat."

"Ah, ya! Kau benar!"

Remaja berkacamata itu menundukkan badannya berlutut di bawah untuk membenarkan tali sepatunya. Yuichiro yang merencanakan semua ini tentunya tak membuang kesempatan secara cuma-cuma. Maka dengan segera, remaja Amane ini menginjak punggung si remaja bersurai pink itu dan melompat meraih tembok atas. Wuih, pijakan yang sempurna.

Dia yang merupakan korban pijakan, tentu saja terkejut. "Sial, apa-apaan kau!?" bentaknya menatap Yuu yang sudah berada di atas tembok.

"Ehehe, terima kasih ya! Adios, nigga!"

Yuichiro segera turun dari atas tembok ke bagian dalam sekolah, tak peduli dengan tembok luar yang sedang mengumandangkan protesan dari si remaja bersurai pink itu. Setidaknya dia bisa masuk ke dalam sekolah tanpa musti lewat gerbang depan.

"Haha, untunglah!" ucap Yuu bangga plus lega.

"Apanya yang 'untung', Amane?" Suara berat seseorang menginterupsi.

Hiaiks! Seketika, bulu kuduk remaja ini terangkat semua. Ia takut menghadap ke sumber suara, takut jika yang bersuara itu makhluk jejadian. Tapi enggak kok, makhluk ini bukan makhluk jejadian.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, BakaGuren!?" teriak Yuulebainisme.

"Sopan sekali kau terhadap gurumu sendiri, ha!?" Pria dewasa yang semula menyandarkan punggungnya ditembok itu segera menghampiri si Yuu dan melayangkan pukulan mautnya tepat di kepala.

Remaja di luar tembok yang semula mau manjat, langsung urung begitu mendengar nama guru disebut-sebut. Bahaya! Mending segera kabur saja.

"Hei, Kimizuki! Segera panjat tembok ini dan menghadap di depan saya!" Terlambat! Si Guren sudah berkicau terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya sempat melarikan diri.

This's bad! This's really really bad!

Menghadap tiang bendera sambil hormat adalah hal tergila dalam sejarah hidup YuichiroAmane, apalagi matahari sedang bersinar dengan terang plus indahnya. Bel akan berbunyi jam 12 nanti dan sekarang masih jam 10 tidak sampe, itu berarti mereka akan menetap di sini selama 2 jam!? Oh my, bisa gosong cepet mereka-mereka.

"Jadi..." seorang wanita cantik serta berbadan seksi oke berjalan di hadapan mereka sembari menulis sesuatu pada selembar kertas. "Yuichir oAmane dari School of Music, Shiho Kimizuki dari School of Art, dan Yoichi Saotome dari School of Perform? Kalian bertiga terlambat betul?" tanyanya yang tentu saja tak mendapat jawaban. "Baiklah, terlambat di hari pertama maka kalian mendapatkan 10 point. Tapi karena Amane dan Kimizuki tadi mencoba masuk secara paksa, maka akan ditambah 10 point lagi."

"Apa!?" teriak remaja Amane dan Kimizuki bersamaan.

"Ini tidak adil, Ms. Horn!" lanjut Shiho. "Saya ada alasan atas keterlambatan saya, jadi Anda tak bisa menambahkan point saya seperti itu..."

Wanita seksi yang dipanggil Horn itu menatap Shiho kasihan, "Astaga apa alasanmu, Shiho-kun?" tanyanya sembari membelai wajah sang siswa dan juga mendekatkan badan satu sama lain.

Yuu menatap jenuh, "Apa-apaan mereka?" gumamnya pelan.

"Ms. Horn guru bagian seni lukis sih, jelas saja jika mereka dekat..." ucap remaja yang bernama Yoichi. Matanya tak lirik samping, ia terus hormat sambil memperhatikan tiang bendera dengan seriusnya.

"Hoo, pantas! Ini tidak adil sepertinya!" Yuu ikut memperhatikan tiang bendera sambil hormat daripada lihat adegan menjijikkan di sebelah samping.

"Ya sudah, Shiho-kun... Nanti akan Ms. Horn diskusikan supaya pointmu berkurang, ya..."

"Terima kasih banyak, Ms. Horn. Saya menaruh harapan pada Anda!"

"Ibu permisi dulu ya. Kalian selamat berdiri!" ucapnya girang sembari melangkah pergi.

Remaja dengan nama keluarga Kimizuki menghela nafas singkat.

"Sudah mesra-mesraannya?" ledek Yuu.

"Sialan, ini semua tidak akan terjadi kalo bukan gara-gara kamu!?" bentak Shiho mulai memancing api biru.

"Apa salahku!?" tentang remaja bersurai gelap itu tak mau kalah.

"Mr. Guren itu guru bagian musik kan!? Jika saja gurumu itu tidak ada di tempat waktu itu, aku tidak akan berakhir seperti ini, bodoh!"

"Kau tak bisa salahkan aku seperti itu! Salahkan si BakaGuren itu kenapa dia sudah ada di situ!"

"Aduh, kalian jangan berantem dong..." Yoichi yang berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka berusaha melerai.

Dan mereka berdua pun diam, begitu suara imut-imut Yoichi terdengar.

Sial! Berdiri seperti ini sambil hormat pula, rasanya pegal juga ya? Mana matahari makin meninggi. Kepala Yuu seutuhnya sudah panas semua, sudah begitu rambutnya gelap, prediksi orang jika warna gelap itu akan lebih banyak menyerap panas matahari.

Begila ini namanya! Yuichiro hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan, dia belum sarapan tadi, tenaga terkuras habis seutuhnya akibat lari-lari tidak jelasnya, sekarang harus lama berdiri seperti ini. Manusia normal biasanya sudah pingsan jika sudah seperti ini.

Namun...

"Lihat, Shinoa! Kekasihmu kena hukum tuh, padahal baru hari pertama loh..."

Yuichiro segera melirik ke arah sumber suara, di mana terdapat beberapa siswi yang berseragam sama dengannya, kemeja hitam dengan bawahan berwarna putih. Seorang gadis mungil dengan surai ungu menatap dengan tatapan datar.

"Amane itu bukan kekasihku..." ucap gadis mungil yang sepertinya bernama Shinoa itu dengan tegasnya. Seketika, dagu Yuichiro jatuh ke permukaan tanah. "Sudahlah, untuk apa melihat anak-anak yang dihukum? Tak ada menariknya!" lanjut gadis ini sambil berlalu pergi disusul oleh teman-temannya.

Bukan kekasihku? Itu kata-kata tersadis yang pernah YuichiroAmane terima dalam hidupnya. Gadis itu, ShinoaHiiragi namanya, iya dia memang kekasihnya. Dulu ketika musim sedang berbunga dengan indah, Yuichiro dengan gagah memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaan terhadap gadis itu.

Sebenarnya, menyatakan cinta terhadap gadis bermarga Hiiragiadalah tindakan kelewat berani. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, namanya sudah suka sejak pertama bertemu, ya mau bagaimana lagi? Masa di pendam hingga busuk, tidak bagus untuk hati. Welleh!

Bicara soal Hiiragi? Tenri Hiiragi adalah pendiri Serafu Art School ini, bersama dengan dua orang bangsawan. Si Tenri Hiiragi ini kebagian mengurus bagian musik, alias tempat Yuununtut ilmu. Tenri itu bokapnyaShinoa, dengan kata lain si Yuunembak anak dari kepala sekolah. Kalo orang normal sih, mending mundur saja, cari mati jika berurusan dengan Hiiragi.

Tapi tidak untuk YuichiroAmane, sebelum dicoba dan tahu hasilnya ia tak akan mundur secepat itu. Keberuntungan ada di tangan mas Amane. Setelah menyatakan cinta, ShinoaHiiragi tak berkata apa-apa, gadis itu hanya menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan semburat merahnya. Perlahan, gadis itu mengangguk tanpa bersuara. Dan jadilah mereka jadian, simpel kan toh?

Namun tadi, kata-kata gadis itu betul-betul menusuk perasaannya. Ingin rasa ia berlari, meraih tangan mungil kekasihnya, dan meminta penjelasan. Tapi gak bisa, dia lagi dihukum sekarang. Tidak baik itu kabur dari hukuman.

"Huahaha...!" tawa Shiho tiba-tiba lepas.

Yuu melirik kesal, "Apa ketawa-ketawa!?"

"Kamu punya kekasih? Makan apa itu cewek sampe mau-maunya aja jadi kekasihmu?" ledek Shiho sambil terus tertawa lepas.

"Diam kau! Setidaknya aku punya kekasih!"

"Buuhh, jelas-jelas tadi dia bilang jika 'Amane itu bukan kekasihku!'. Apa itu bisa disebut sebagai kekasih!? Bahkan dia memanggilmu dengan nama keluarga! Putus saja sana mendingan kalian, buahaha...!"

"Berisik! Kau cari gara-gara denganku, ha!?"

"Boleh, gak takut saya!"

"Aduh, kalian bisa tenang sedikit tidak sih?" Yoichi kembali bersuara. Remaja ini mulai menggoyang-goyangkan badannya ke kanan, kiri, depan, belakang.

Yuu maupun Shiho memperhatikan gerak-gerik remaja Saotome itu dengan hati-hati. Ada apa dengannya? Apa jangan-jangan...

"Aah..." Yoichi ambruk dengan cantiknya ke arah belakang, kayak seorang siswi yang syok setelah baca pengumuman kalo sekolahnya bakal ditutup. (baca: HonokaKousaka)

"Huaa...!" Kedua remaja yang berada disisi-sisi si Yoichi segera menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan mereka, mengusahakan agar dia tidak jatuh ke permukaan tanah.

NoritoGoshi, salah satu guru yang kebetulan lewat, segera menghampiri ke tempat kejadian perkara. YoichiSaotome pun segera dilarikan ke ruang kesehatan terdekat, sebelum kesehatannya makin memburuk. Akibatnya, YuichiroAmane dan juga ShihoKimizuki pun terbebas dari hukuman terlambat mereka.

Oh, malaikat pingsan YoichiSaotome telah membebaskan mereka dari belenggu yang mengerikan. Btw, Yoichiitu dari sekolah peran, pingsannya tadi itu akting atau beneran ya? Kita tak akan pernah tahu...

Well, ini baru awal! Mungkin kisah mereka yang tak sengaja bertemu di tempat tak terduga ini baru akan dimulai sekarang. Entah berujung pada apa, setidaknya mereka harus saling tolong-menolong kan?

 **-[T.B.C]-**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca kisah ini. Silahkan jika ingin memberi kesan pesan, kritik pedas-manis saya terima.

See you in next chap~


	2. BreakUp!

Kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu benar-benar di luar perkiraan. Berterima kasihlah pada remaja dari sekolah peran itu! Berkatnya, remaja Amane ini bisa bersantai segera di kelas barunya. Tahun baru, pelajaran baru, teman sekelas baru, suasana baru, semuanya baru.

Yuichiro meletakkan kepalanya ke atas meja yang ia tempati sekarang. Ia kelelahan, kelaparan, kehausan, dan lain-lainlah pokoknya.

"Aah, hari ini keterlaluan!" gumamnya pelan. "Segeralah berakhir dan pulang, aku capek nih!"

Remaja ini kemudian memejamkan matanya perlahan, namun seseorang membelai surai gelap Yuichiro dengan lembut. Saking lembutnya itu membuat remaja Amane ini hanyut dalam belaiannya, ia malah menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya, meminta lebih lama untuk dibelai-belai layaknya seekor kucing.

HA!? Apa-apaan tindakan absurd ini!?

Yuichiro segera tersadar dari pikiran gilanya minta dibelai, ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap siapa orang yang tadi membelai-belai kepalanya.

"Halo, Yuu..." sapa remaja yang tadi telah melakukan aksi belai-belai indahnya.

"Mika!? Kenapa kamu ada di sini!?" teriak Yuu tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Remaja itu, Mika maksudnya, atau panjangnya Mikaela, membalikkan bangku yang ada di depan meja Yuu kemudian duduk di atasnya.

"Aku sekelas denganmu tahun ini. Apa kamu tidak melihat namaku ketika mencari kelas tadi?"

Yuu menopang dagu buang muka menatap langit, "Untuk apa aku pake cari-cari namamu segala!? Mending juga nyariin namanya Shinoa!"

"Sayang sekali, tahun ini dan tahun depan kamu tak akan sekelas dengannya!" terang remaja bersurai kuning ini, ada nada kemenangan di setiap rentetan kata-katanya. "Mau minum?" Mika kemudian meletakkan sekotak susu ke atas meja.

Remaja Amane ini tak menolak, ia terima-terima saja minuman dari temannya itu. Ah, apa mereka bisa disebut sebagai teman? Sulit untuk menjelaskannya bagaimana. Tapi sebenarnya, si Yuu ini agak-agak gak suka sama si Mika. Alasannya tentu saja ada, tapi sepertinya agak gak masuk akal.

"Ah, Shindo..." panggil beberapa siswi dari luar kelas. Shindo itu nama marganya si Mikaela.

Beberapa siswi yang diketahui adalah senior alias kelas 3, masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut menghampiri sang remaja bersurai kuning. Mereka membawa kertas-kertas ditangan mereka.

"Ujian besok akhir semester 6, tolong iringi ya? Ini partiturnya..." ucap salah satu siswi senior itu.

"Aku juga, tolong ya..." sahut yang lainnya.

Mikaela menerima lembaran-lembaran partitur yang diberikan oleh siswi-siswi itu. "Ah, _khorosho_..." jawabnya singkat.

Yuu menatap ke arah mereka bosan. Tahun lalu si Mika ini juga menerima permintaan seperti ini dan sepertinya tahun ini juga bakalan banyak permintaan. Itu karena instrumen yang Mika ambil adalah piano. Piano itu adalah pengiring instrumen lain yang paling sempurna, jadi setiap kali ada permainan solo-solo begitu pastilah si Mika ini diminta untuk mengiringi. Repot memang, tapi itu risikonya, Yuu gak musti peduli toh?

"Terima kasih ya! Kabari jika kamu sudah bisa dengan iringannya!" Akhir kata, siswi-siswi senior itu pergi juga akhirnya.

Remaja Shindo itu menatap tumpukkan kertas tersebut tanpa ekspresi.

"Tahun ini berapa orang?" tanya Yuu tiba-tiba.

"Baru 4 orang, mungkin nanti akan bertambah..." jawab Mika sembari tersenyum kecut. "Menurutmu, kenapa senior itu meminta iringan lebih cepat? Padahal ujian praktik kan masih semester depan..."

"Ya itu mungkin karena mereka tak ingin ke duluan! Mereka tahu jika kamu pasti bakalan banyak job buat ngiringi, jadilah mereka rebutan pengen diiringi sama kamu!" Yuu menjelaskan dengan asal-asalan, tak tahu apakah dugaannya itu benar atau tidak.

"Begitukah? Padahal murid instrumen piano tak hanya aku, kenapa mereka memintaku ya?"

"Salahkan dirimu yang kelewat pinter! Nilai praktik bagus, pelajaran bahkan olahraga juga bagus! Mereka yang pakai iringan kamu pasti gak bakalan kecewalah!" ucap Yuu sedikit kesal.

Manik biru Mika menatap Yuu sambil kedip-kedip beberapa kali, "Kok kamu tahu nilai-nilaiku bagus? Kita kan tak sekelas dulu?"

Remaja Amane ini sedikit terlonjak kaget, ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya, sedikit tapi ada semburat merah di sana. "I- itu karena..." Duuh, mau memberikan penjelasan apa aku!?

Ujung bibir remaja Shindo ini tertarik, ia senyum-senyum misterius. "Kamu perhatian ya ternyata, Yuu. Apa jangan-jangan selama ini kamu selalu memperhatikanku?" tanyanya jahil.

"Bukan begitu, idiot!" Saking kesalnya sama si remaja bersurai kuning ini, Yuu malah melempar kotak kosong bekas susu tadi, namun tentu saja bisa dihindari dengan mudahnya oleh si Mika.

Kronologi kejadian Yuu sama Mika ini simpel-simpel saja kok. Jadi dulu, tahun lalu maksudnya ketika masih kelas satu atau lebih tepatnya pada semester dua. Mika itu katanya siswa baru di kelas C, sedangkan si Yuu itu kelas A. Mika itu remaja yang misterius, dia pendiem bahkan tanpa ekspresi katanya. Makanya, ia hampir tak ada teman.

Lalu, suatu ketika, di sore hari sekitar pukul 05.36 PM. Yuichiro tengah sibuk-sibuk sendiri di ruang praktiknya, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan hampir malam, itu berarti keadaan sekolah sudah sepi. Remaja ini tengah mencari-cari di mana stik drumnya, oh ya, instrumennya si Yuu ini perkusi. Jadi stik drum itu adalah sesuatu yang wajib dan musti dibawa sama anak-anak perkusi.

Dan ketika Yuu sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari, remaja ini mendengarnya. Sebuah lagu karya **_Choppin_** yang judulnya **_Nocturne in Cis mol_**. Seketika bulu kuduk mas Amane ini berdiri semua. Pada jam seperti ini? Hari meh gelap, mana horor pula lagu yang dimainkan. Siapa kira-kira coba?

Yuu enggan untuk mengecek, alasan takut itu hal wajar, tapi daripada penasaran? Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri melangkah dengan gemetaran, menuju ke arah sumber suara. Di sekitar ruang praktik yang berada di sebelah barat, di mana ruang-ruang praktik di sana kebanyakan diisi dengan piano.

Ruang praktik nomor 1, ini ruangan untuk instrumen piano. Yuu sedikit mengintip melalui jendela yang memang disediakan pada pintu. Ia melihatnya, remaja bersurai kuning yang tengah memainkan jari-jemarinya di atas tuts hitam-putih. Entah kenapa, si Yuu ini terpesona. Itu karena lagu yang dimainkan sama remaja itu lancar dan tak berlecet sama sekali, tapi entah kenapa juga, remaja ini merasa ada yang kurang.

Yuichiro terlonjak kaget drastis ketika tiba-tiba remaja pemain piano itu menekan tuts pada bagian nada rendah secara bersama dan keras. Saking kagetnya, Yuu tak sengaja menjatuhkan stik drum yang ia genggam tadi.

Remaja pemain piano itu menoleh ke arah pintu, "Siapa?" tanyanya kemudian.

Bersembunyi itu tidak ada gunanya, maka Yuu memberanikan menunjukkan diri. "Ehehe, maaf..." Remaja ini melambaikan tangannya dari luar ruangan. "Ngg anu, boleh masuk?"

Tak ada jawaban, remaja bersurai kuning itu hanya mengangguk tanpa ekspresi. Dan begitu Yuu masuk ke ruangan itu, ia langsung berlari dan meraih kedua tangan remaja pemain piano itu.

"KEREN! Aku tak menyangka kamu bisa memainkan lagu itu tanpa ada keluputan sama sekali!" ucap Yuu terkagum-kagum.

Remaja itu membulatkan mata birunya sambil kedip-kedip, bingung dengan sikap Yuu yang tiba-tiba memegang kedua tangannya itu.

"Eh?" Yuu memperhatikan tangannya. "Ahaha, maaf..." ucapnya gugup sembari melepas genggaman tangannya. "Oh ya, kamu Mikaela murid baru dikelas C itu kan?" Anggukkan kepala merupakan jawaban, si Mika itu pelit suara mungkin. "Aku Yuichiro dari kelas A."

Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Mika sekilas seperti mengatakan, 'Siapa yang tanya?'

Yuu garuk-garuk kepala, ternyata gosip yang mengatakan bahwa si Mikaela yang kelewat dingin dan diem itu benar apa adanya. Tapi enggaklah, mana mungkin ada manusia yang kelewatan dinginnya.

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu latihanmu ya?" tanya Yuu pelan.

"Tidak juga..."

Hening sebentar. Yuu agaknya bingung mau bicara seperti apa. Kadang berbicara dengan seseorang yang pendiem itu susah untuk merangkai kata-kata yang bagaimana.

"Oh ya, lagu yang kau mainkan tadi." Remaja Amane ini berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan. "Kau memang bermain dengan bagus, tapi jika orang yang mendengarkannya itu tak tahu musik jadi mereka tak akan tahu arti dari lagu tersebut." Penjelasan Yuu yang tiba-tiba itu mampu membuat Mika sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Maksudmu?" tanya remaja beriris biru ini bingung.

"Setiap permainan sebuah lagu itu memerlukan yang namanya ekspresi, permainanmu memang tidak datar, kau membaca setiap dinamik yang tertera dengan sempurna. Tapi yang kurang hanya bahasa tubuhmu saja. Kalo yang mendengarkan permainanmu adalah orang buta, bahasa tubuh tak akan berguna, tapi bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang bisa melihat bahkan orang-orang pro? Penilaian mereka terhadap permainanmu akan berkurang 35%, itu karena ekspresimu tidak ada."

Mika hanya terdiam mendengarkan penjelas Yuu, entah apa yang remaja ini pikirkan. Ekspresi, huh?

"Ah!?" Remaja Amane itu sedikit terkejut dengan perkataannya. "Maaf-maaf, aku tak seharusnya memberikan penjelasan terhadap dirimu. Aku ini sok tahu ya, maaf-maaf!" Yuu menggaruk kepalanya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tidak. Penjelasanmu itu benar. Aku memang lemah jika di bagian ekspresi." Mika menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku sendiri saja juga bingung terhadap diriku sendiri kenapa tak bisa berekspresi..."

Hening kembali menyerang.

"Ah, aku tahu!" ucap Yuu menghilangkan keheningan dalam ruangan tersebut. "Setiap kau memainkan lagu, pikirkan saja orang yang kau sayangi!"

"Huh?"

"Seperti lagu yang kau mainkan tadi. Bagaimana kisah dari lagumu tadi?"

" _ **Choppin**_ memainkan lagu itu untuk kakak perempuannya..."

"Kau punya kakak perempuan?"

"Tidak."

Yuu berpikir keras, susah juga kalo begini. "Ya sudah, anggap saja kau memainkan lagu itu untukku!"

"Huh? Kau bukan kakakku."

"Kan hanya anggap saja! Anggap saja aku ini kakak perempuanmu."

Hening bentar lagi ya. Krik-krik, pake suara jangkrik deh.

"Pfft!" Mika memalingkan wajah sembari menutup mulut dengan tangannya. "Kau ini ada-ada saja!"

"Apa!? Jangan ketawa dong! Memang apanya yang lucu!?"

Dan sejak kejadian di ruang praktik nomor 1 itulah. Mikaela Shindo jadi lebih sering berekspresi dalam menanggapi segala hal. Si Yuichiro juga kadang-kadang jika lagi bosan pasti menemui si Mikaela itu entah di kelas A atau di ruang praktik nomor 1. Entahlah apa tujuan si Yuu mengunjungi si Mika, mungkin sekedar ngajak ke kantin bareng atau malah ngajak bolos pelajaran.

Mereka jadi dekat, tapi gak lama-lama amat. Perbedaan kelas adalah jarak antara mereka, mereka bertemu hanya ketika jam kosong atau pulang sekolah. Karena Yuu, Mika jadi dikenal murid-murid lain, apalagi para senior waktu itu membutuhkan sekali pengiring untuk ujian praktik kelulusan.

Setiap kali ada orang nyari Mika, pasti tanyanya ke Yuu. Di sini si Yuu agak-agak kesel, kalian nyari siapa kenapa tanyanya ke saya!? Sudah begitu, karena Yuu, Mika jadi terbuka dengan siapa pun, maksudnya jadi bisa berbaur dengan murid-murid lain. Mika digandrungi banyak wanita, mereka bilang kalo Mika itu gantenglah, pinterlah, atau apalah.

Bukan apa-apa, tapi Yuu agak kesel sama si Mika. Permasalahan bocah sih sebenarnya yang seperti ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, Yuu memang masih bocah sepertinya.

Namun di samping kepopulerannya, Mika lebih sering ke tempatnya si Yuu. Apa-apa pokoknya maunya sama Yuu. Murid-murid jadi mulai bergosip yang 'iya-iya'. Cowok yang kelewat deket sama cowok itu artinya...

Yuu murka, kupingnya panas mendengar gosip-gosip mengenai dirinya dan Mika yang padahal gak ada hubungan apa-apa. Mereka hanya teman, itu tanggapan Yuu, gak tahu deh apa tanggapannya si Mika.

Remaja Amane ini yakin 100% jika dirinya masih normal, ia bahkan sampe berani-beraninya nembak anak kepala sekolah. Itu normal kan toh? Tapi status in relationship itu tak menjadikan alasan murid-murid berhenti bergosip ini-itu. Akhirnya, Yuu sedikit-sedikit menjauh dari si Mika. Namun semua berakhir naas, ketika tahun ajaran yang baru pada kelas yang baru, malah mempersatukan mereka berdua. Sudah begitu, kelas 3 besok akan sama isi muridnya dengan kelas 2.

Dua tahun bersama dalam satu kelas? Ini gila!

"Oh ya, Yuu..." panggil Mika, membuyarkan Yuu dari ingatan akan masa lalu.

"Hmm?"

"Untuk instrumen minorku, aku akan mengambil perkusi."

"APA!?" teriak Yuu, tak percaya untuk kedua kalinya. "Kenapa juga harus perkusi!?"

"Soalnya, aku pikir perkusi adalah instrumen yang mudah. Hanya memukul-mukul saja kan?"

"Kenapa tidak yang lain!? Bagian tiup misalnya?"

" _Ne_. Pernafasanku buruk, aku tak mungkin mengambil instrumen yang berhubungan dengan paru-paru."

"Gesek? Kudengar kamu bisa main biola kan?"

Mika menatap Yuu tanpa ekspresi, "Kalo itu-"

"Yuichiro..." suara seorang siswi menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"Shinoa!" Yuichiro yang semula duduk manis dibangku ujung kelas dekat jendela, langsung saja mencolot ke pintu untuk menemui kekasih mungilnya itu.

Mikaela speechless. "Ini alasanku tak suka instrumen gesek!" gumamnya pelan, menatap dengan ekspresi tidak suka ke arah gadis boncel tersebut.

Shinoa Hiiragi, kekasih dari Yuichiro Amane, langsung saja menarik pergelangan tangan Yuu dan mengajaknya pergi. Tapi aksi gandeng-gandengan itu tak berlangsung lama, Shinoa segera melepaskan genggamannya begitu melewati kerumunan murid-murid yang tengah bercanda tawa di koridor kelas. Yuichiro agak kecewa, kekasihnya sudah tak menggandeng dirinya lagi soalnya. Tapi ya sudahlah, remaja Amane ini lebih memilih diam mengikuti ke mana gadis Hiiragi itu membawanya.

 **-[xXx]-**

Bagian belakang gedung praktik itu lumayan sepi. Mungkin suasananya memang tidak sunyi lantaran bunyi-bunyi instrumen murid-murid yang sedang latihan terdengar dari dalam gedung, namun daerah belakang sini jarang sekali dikunjungi oleh manusia. Kalo pun ada, paling juga murid-murid nakal yang tengah nyesap nikotin atau murid-murid yang lagi pacaran. Yuichiro dan Shinoa ini contohnya.

Tapi sepertinya mereka gak mau pacaran. Shinoa anak keluarga Hiiragi, masa nyari tempat pacaran di belakang gedung begini? Gak elit banget! Lantas? Apa tujuan mereka ke sini?

Pikiran si Yuichiro sih sudah mengarah ke adegan aneh-aneh, melihat keadaan di sini lumayan sepi. Secaralah, dia pria yang sedang masa puber, berpikiran ini-itu bukan masalah kan toh? Ingin segera ia mendekati si Shinoa yang tengah memunggunginya, memeluk tubuh mungilnya dari belakang, dan entahlah mau di lanjutkan yang bagaimana. Namun-

"Yuu, kita putus saja!"

Yuichiro bengong, imajinasi dalam kepalanya seketika lenyap sudah, gak ngerti atau otaknya lagi lemot memproses rentetan kata yang masuk ke telinganya?

"A- apa?"

Shinoa membalikkan badannya, menatap wajah tolol (mantan) kekasihnya dengan tatapan bosan tak berekspresi. "Aku bilang 'kita putus saja!'." Ucap gadis ini menaikkan volume suaranya. Yuu masih bengong. "Masih gak denger!? Perlu aku ucapkan sekali lagi pake toa!?" bentak Shinoa kemudian.

"Tunggu! Tunggu tunggu dulu!" Yuichiro kedip-kedip setelah otaknya kembali jalan. "Putus itu maksudnya?"

"Ya putus! Kita tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi! Pacar bukan, teman juga bukan!"

"Loh, kenapa!?" Akhirnya otak Yuichiro Amane ini bisa memahami situasi maupun jalan cerita. "Kita baru menjalaninya selama tak lebih dari setengah tahun, masa- masa-" Kata-kata remaja ini agak putus-putus. "Masa sudah mau putus sih? Ngapa-ngapain aja belum..." ucapnya agak pelan di bagian akhir.

Manik merah tembaga milik gadis Hiiragi ini melotot, menatap tersangka di hadapannya dengan horor. 'Ngapa-ngapain aja belum' itu maksudnya apa? Yuichiro Amane seketika itu juga ciut keringat dingin.

"Oke-oke, bisakah kamu berikan penjelasan kenapa minta putus? Tak mungkinkan putus tanpa-"

"Aku malu, Yuu..." Shinoa memotong pertanyaan Yuichiro sebelum remaja itu merampungkan pertanyaannya.

Tunggu dulu! Malu karena apa?

"Aku malu kalo harus pacaran sama orang bego kayak kamu!"

Dan- JLEB! Itu alasan yang paling menyakitkan jika didengarkan oleh pria mana pun, betul?

"Tahun lalu nilai pelajaranmu hampir buruk semua, nilai praktik pun kamu ikut remedial, sudah begitu apa kerjaanmu? Telat teruslah, dihukum teruslah, segala hal buruk selalu saja kamu lakukan!" jelas gadis mungil ini panjang lebar.

"Tu- tunggu dulu, Shinoa. Aku bisa jelaskan-"

"Jelaskan apa!?" bentak gadis ini tiba-tiba, suaranya agak serak-serak. "Aku ini keluarga Hiiragi, anak kepala sekolah! Apa jadinya jika orang sepertiku memiliki kekasih yang tidak berprestasi sepertimu!? Orang-orang bakal berkata yang aneh-aneh dan nama baik keluargaku bisa turun!" Kali ini, mata bulat si gadis Hiiragi entah kenapa mulai sedikit berair. "Kamu jangan mementingkan perasaanmu saja, Yuu! Perhatikan juga perasaan orang lain!" ucapnya sembari berlalu pergi dengan dramatisnya.

Yuichiro seketika bisu, lupa caranya berkata-kata. Remaja ini juga seketika tenggelam dalam diam, tak bisa menghentikan gadis di hadapannya yang telah berlari pergi meninggalkannya.

Ini... perpisahan yang menyakitkan. Lalu bagaimana dong?

 **-[T.B.C]-**

 **.**

 **.**

Phew, akhirnya bisa saya lanjutkan juga ini fic. Ehehe, kepada kalian para pembaca yang menyempatkan diri membaca, bahkan mereview serta fav/follow, saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya, saya senang sekali. Ini sudah saya lanjutkan, namun setelah saya baca ulang kembali, sepertinya inti dari fic ini belum ke sampean ya? Yah, biar waktu nanti yang menjelaskan, saya harap para pembaca masih mau sabar setia menunggu.

Untuk **Riska Kuruta404** , hehe, Yuichiro kan emang nekat. dan **Kagami Yuuki** , oke deh, nanti akan saya coba-coba pake bahasa gaul, kayaknya bisa menambah kesan keren gimana gitu :3

Oke itu saja, silahkan jika ada kesan pesan, kritik saran pedas manis, saya terima.

See you in next chap~


	3. Broken Home (?)

Yuichiro Amane kehilangan seperempat bagian dari nyawanya. Langkah remaja ini gak beraturan, pandangannya kosong, tapi sepertinya masih bernafas. Murid-murid yang dilewatinya hanya menatap iba, kasihan juga sih tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Takdir mungkin.

"Kenapa itu si Yuu?"

"Itu loh, putus sama Shinoa..."

"Eh? Masa iya? Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama menunggu, mereka putus juga deh..."

Gosip berjalan dengan cepatnya. Kenapa bisa begitu? Entahlah, bodo amat!

Pikiran remaja Amane ini lagi muter-muter, males ndegerin kicau-kicauan dari kanan-kiri. Otak lagi puyeng, masa kudu dengerin bisikkan orang-orang, malah tambah puyeng ntar dia. Bisa-bisa seluruh nyawanya langsung hilang seketika.

Dan- Buk! Tanpa sengaja, bahu Yuichiro menyenggol seseorang hingga Yuichiro yang lagi gontai, malah terjatuh dengan sendirinya.

"Ah, maaf kan aku!" ucap remaja laki-laki yang tadi bahunya tersenggol.

"Loh, kamu kan?" Yuichiro sepertinya sedikit tersadar dari kegalauannya.

Kalian masih ingat Yoichi Saotome, kan?

"Yuichiro Amane yang tadi pagi di hukum itu, kan?" Yoichi tampak kegirangan. Ia membantu Yuichiro untuk berdiri dari jatuhnya.

"Apa maksudmu 'yang tadi pagi di hukum'? Kau juga ikut di hukum kan?" bentak Yuichiro.

"Ma- maafkan aku yang telah berkata tidak sopan!"

"Ah, sudahlah! Ngapa in kamu di sini?" lanjut si Yuichiro bertanya.

"Nah itu dia, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa bisa ada di sini? Ini sekolah musik kan?" Wajah imut-imut Yoichi terlihat panik.

Yuichiro memutar otak, mengulang memory beberapa waktu sebelumnya.

Mereka bertiga, dirinya, Yoichi, dan juga si Shiho, lagi di hukum hormat di depan tiang bendera lantaran terlambat datang ke sekolah. Dan kemudian, Yoichi terjatuh pingsan dengan cantiknya. Dan kemudian lagi, Pak Norito Goshi yang kebetulan lewat langsung melarikan Yoichi ke ruang kesehatan terdekat. Hoo, apa pada saat itu ruang kesehatan terdekat adalah ruang kesehatan milik sekolah musik? Hmm, bisa jadi!

Remaja Amane ini angguk-angguk dengan sendirinya.

"Kamu pasti tidak tahu jalan keluarnya kan?" selidik Yuichiro tiba-tiba.

Yoichi sedikit terlonjak kaget, "Eh!? Bu- bukan begitu! Aku hanya bingung, tempat ini terlalu luas..." ucapnya sembari memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Ah, sama saja itu tak tahu jalan keluarnya!"

"Baiklah, aku tak tahu jalan keluarnya..." aku Yoichi akhirnya.

Walau pun hati galau lantaran baru diputusin, tapi itu bukan berarti Yuichiro Amane ini akan menelantarkan seorang bocah polos dalam gedung tak dikenal. Ia dengan berbaik hati mau-mau saja mengantarkan si Yoichi ini keluar menuju komplek sehingga dia bisa kembali ke sekolahnya. Padahal tiga sekolah terletak dalam satu komplek, kok bisa-bisanya begitu pakai acara nyasar?

Ah, sudahlah!

"Yuichiro dari sekolah musik ya?" tanya Yoichi di sela-sela perjalanan mereka keluar sekolah.

Pertanyaan tolol atau apa, Yuichiro malas menjawab.

"Pasti menyenangkan masuk sekolah musik, aku dulu waktu pendaftaran ingin sekali memilih masuk jurusan musik..."

Yuichiro sedikit melirik, "Lalu kenapa gak pilih musik? Malah sekolah peran?"

Remaja Saotome ini terdiam sebentar sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "Ini masalah biaya. Kudengar, sekolah musik harus memiliki instrument masing-masing, dan instrument itu kan harganya tidak murah, apalagi piano..."

"Hoo, kau bisa main piano?"

"Eh!? Tidak... Aku sebenarnya tak ada bakat main musik, jadi masuk musik pun juga percuma saja. Ahahaha…" jelas Yoichi terburu-buru sembari tertawa garing.

Yuichiro tak berkomentar sama sekali. Pandangannya ia kembalikan menatap ke depan. "Kalo boleh jujur, aku juga sebenarnya tak ada bakat musik kok. Dulu waktu pendaftaran, aku inginnya sih masuk jurusan gambar." Terangnya kemudian.

Yoichi sedikit terlonjak kaget. "Eh!? Lalu kenapa masuk musik?"

Remaja yang ditanya bungkam seketika, kenapa ia masuk musik ya? Ah, itu adalah sebuah alasan yang sangat memalukan.

"Itu gerbang keluarnya, dari situ tinggal ikuti jalanan aspal ntar bakal tahu kok dimana letak gedung peran…" ucap Yuichiro mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ah, iya…" Remaja Saotome ini sedikit kikuk. "Terima kasih…" Ia kemudian berlari kecil ke arah gerbang.

Berdiri disamping gerbang, Yoichi membalikkan badannya menatap ke arah Yuichiro yang masih saja terus memperhatikannya. Ia kemudian melambaikan tangannya. Remaja Amane ini membalas lambaian si Yoichi, entahlah gunanya apa.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Yuichiro…" ucap Yoichi sembari tersenyum manis.

"Ya.." balas Yuichiro juga sambil tersenyum kecil.

Dan bertepatan pada saat itu, bel sekolah berdering amat nyaring. Yoichi yang mendengarnya langsung gugup buru-buru balik ke tempat yang semestinya. Sedangkan Yuichiro? Ia tak ambil pusing masalah bel mau berdering atau berkokok.

Pertemuan singkat dengan Yoichi bukan berarti menghilangkan perasaan galaunya. Remaja ini kembali termakan oleh perasaan sebelumnya. Duh, galau kok keterusan?

Yuichiro kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia tak peduli dengan siapa pun orang yang menyempatkan diri menyapa dirinya. Bahkan Pak Guren, wali kelas Yuichiro, yang tengah berceramah mengenai tahun pelajaran ini pun tak ia dengarkan.

Remaja ini hanya terdiam meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, memejamkan matanya, dan berujung pada ketiduran di kelas hingga jam sekolah usai. Mikaela, salah satu dari orang yang tingkat kepeduliannya tinggi (terhadap Yuichiro saja), dengan sabar membangunkan sleeping handsome yang tak kunjung bangun-bangun juga.

Yuichiro kalo udah ngebo emang susah untuk dibangunkan. Berbagai cara sudah dilakukan namun hasil nihil adalah jawabannya. Mikaela akhirnya capek sendiri. Ingin sebenarnya ia tinggal begitu saja, namun apalah hati ini tak ingin berpisah. Baiklah, ini sudah melewati batas maksimal kelebaian.

"Mikaela Shindo…" panggil seorang siswi dari arah pintu kelas.

Mikaela yang baru saja mau curi-curi sesuatu langsung saja mengumpat dalam hati. Ia menatap ke arah sumber suara.

"Kamu…" gumam remaja bersurai kuning ini pelan.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan sebentar, bisakah kamu ikut aku?" pinta siswi itu.

Mikaela menghela nafas singkat sembari menatap Yuichiro yang masih aja ngiler. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia kemudian melangkah meninggalkan kelas. Dan ketika langkah kaki sudah tak terdengar lagi, Yuichiro perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Itu tadi suara Shinoa. Mau apa Shinoa mencari Mikaela?

Pikiran mas Amane ini ingin sekali membututi, melihat, bahkan mendengar ada keperluan apa Shinoa dengan Mikaela, tapi apalah hati tak ingin tersakiti lagi. Jadilah Yuichiro memilih untuk pulang dan melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi hari ini. Menganggap hari ini adalah mimpi buruk semata dan berharap esok akan lebih baik.

Namun semua harapan pada diri manusia hanyalah pikiran semu semata. Kenyataan itu tak akan pernah berjalan sesuai apa yang kita hendaki. Terkadang, dunia itu kejamnya pake banget, atau malah si authornya lagi kejamnya pake banget. Entahlah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu dan pantas menghendaki.

Yuichiro Amane pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Alasan karena uang hilang jadi gak bisa naik bus itu hal wajar. Memang sial dia hari ini. Lah kok bisa hilang? Ini merupakan misteri tersendiri.

Tiba di rumah sekitar pukul 06.43 PM

Ini sudah kelewat batas siswa pulang sekolah. Kalo keluarga normal, pastilah si anak bakal dimarahin lantaran pulang sore banget. Yuichiro sudah siap mental luar dan dalam ketika nanti the mama siap menyemprotnya dengan segudang amukkan ini itu.

Terkadang remaja ini sempat berpikir, mamanya itu cantik dan baik hati, ayahnya boro-boro, tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini kecantikan serta kelembutan hati seorang mama menghilang? Yuichiro ingat sekali, dulu pas masih kecil, bocah ini berjanji akan menjadi anak yang baik dan kelak dapat membanggakan orang tua. Orang tuanya waktu itu juga senang dengan janji seorang bocah, sekarang aja pas si Yuichiro ini sudah tumbuh jadi anak segede bagong, barulah orang tuanya jadi suka marah-marah. Kenapa ya? Ada yang tahu alasannya?

"Aku pulang.." Yuichiro memberi salam dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sepi. Hanya terdengar suara wanita dan pria dari arah ruang makan. Ada apa ini? Apa mereka saking marahnya, sehingga kepulangan anak tak disambut? Ya sudahlah, malahane..

Yuichiro melangkah gontai melewati pintu ruang makan. Lirik dikit, ada papa dan mamanya di sana. Lanjut jalan tapi si mama memanggil. Mungkinkah akan marah?

"Yuu, kemari, nak.." panggil mama lembut. "Duduk di situ.." Suruh wanita itu menunjuk bangku di samping papanya dengan tatapan mata.

Malas sebenarnya. Tapi ya sudah, orang disuruh ya dijalani. Jadilah anak baik! Katanya sudah janji..!

Yuichiro duduk, menaruk tas ke lantai. Sekilas menatap ke arah meja, yang tidak ada hidangan apa pun di sana. Yang benar saja? Masa iya si Yuichiro ini disuruh puasa satu hari full? Tega! Manik hijau beralih menatap bosan kearah kedua orang tuanya. Sang papa tengah menakup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, bertumpu terhadap meja. Si mama hanya diam menatap jemari yang diletakkan di atas pahanya.

"Hah.." Papa menghela nafas. "Gimana sekolahmu, nak?" tanya pria ini tiba-tiba dengan suara yang lembut.

"Sayang, langsung ketujuan saja…" timpal si mama.

Remaja ini bingung. Ingin segera bertanya, tapi tak enak terhadap yang lebih tua.

"Baiklah-baiklah.. Jadi begini ya, Yuu.." Pria itu memulai pembicaraan sembari meletakkan tangannya di atas meja. "Ini kejadian diluar perkiraan, dan kita juga tak bisa menolaknya.. Papa minta maaf sekali, jika hal seperti ini akan membebanimu.."

Basa-basi! Langsung ketujuan sajalah! Gerutu remaja ini dalam hati. Atau paling tidak sediakan minum, haus nih dari tadi!

"Tolong ambilkan air, ma.." Bagai mengetahui pikiran anak, si papa menyuruh mama mengambil minum.

Dituruti, segelas air putih doang terletak dengan indahnya. Yuichiro meraih gelas tersebut dan meminumnya pelan-pelan. Oke lanjut!

"Kita harus pindah sekarang.."

Dan- BRUT! Yuichiro nyembur saking kagetnya.

"Pindah yang bagaimana maksudnya?" tanya remaja ini akhirnya bersuara.

"Dengar, nak, saat ini perusahaan tempat papa bekerja mengalami kebangkrutan tingkat rendah, tapi gak sampe gulung tikar kok, papa masih bisa kerja di sana.."

"Lah itu masih bisa kerja, kenapa pake pindah segala? Apa jangan-jangan papa ini punya utang sama perusahaan!?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi ya memang begitu sih.. Ma- makanya, perusahaan papa minta ganti secepatnya. Dan- dan rumah ini lah bayarannya.." terang papa agak terbata-bata.

"Kenapa mesti rumah ini sih bayarannya?"

"Ya mending rumah daripada kamu yang jadi bayarannya! Kamu pengen po kita jual?" bentak sang mama sadistik. Seraph of the End dong kalo Yuichiro jadi bayarannya?

Remaja ini bungkam. Mengertilah situasi rumah, jadilah anak yang pengertian terhadap kondisi ekonomi keluarga.

Hening bentar.

"Terus pindah ke mana?" tanya Yuichiro pelan.

"Ke pedesaan, di sana ada gubuk untuk kita, kamu berhenti sekolah ya, bantuin mamamu ngurus kebun.."

"APA!? Emoh, ah!"

Yuichiro jelas gak mau. Dia sudah susah-susah masuk ke sekolah pilihannya, malah disuruh berhenti disemester ketiga, bahkan disuruh ngurus kebun. Yuichiro tak ingin dimasa depan dikenal sebagai seseorang yang dulu bersekolah di sekolah jurusan musik dengan instrument perkusi dan karena merosotnya ekonomi keluarga malah berubah profesi menjadi tukang kebun. Apa kata dunia nanti?

"Yuichiro, dengarkan kata papamu!" bentak sang mama, sepertinya mulai naik darah. "Lagipula karena siapa papamu jadi main utang!? Itu karena sekolahmu yang kelewat mahal uang masuknya!"

"Ma, sudah jangan diungkit-ungkit.." lerai papa.

Kalian sadar gak, jika kepribadian papa-mama Amane ini jadi kebalik?

"Biarin! Anak ini harus tahu atas tindakannya itu! Milih sekolah kok mahal-mahal, padahal belum tentu dia bisa menekuninya!? Nilainya saja buruk terus!"

Yuichiro bungkam. Oh.. Jadi semua itu salah dirinya? Remaja ini menundukkan kepalanya, mata terasa perih seperti ingin menangis. Mamanya kok tega ya ngemarahinya?

"Yuichiro, jangan sedih.. Papa akan usahakan semuanya.." hibur si papa.

"Apa pun itu, tapi ijinkan aku agar tetap sekolah.. Aku janji akan memperbaiki nilai.." ucap remaja ini pelan, serak, parau.

Sang papa terdiam, sedangkan mama sudah tidak mau tahu lagi. Malas mendengar janji dari sang anak, biasanya juga berujung pada janji palsu.

"Yuichiro.." panggil papa pelan. "Papa dan mama selalu mendukung apa keinginanmu, terserah kamu mau jadi apa dikemudian hari, tapi kamu tahu apa konsekuensinya kan?"

Remaja ini mengangguk pelan. "Jika kalian ingin pindah, pindahlah.. Aku akan berusaha menghidupi diri sendiri di sini.."

"Tidak kalo seperti itu! Mama gak mau kamu sendirian.." sangkal sang mama.

"Sudah, ma.. Tidak apa jika Yuu maunya seperti itu.. Jadi begini ya, nak, setiap bulan papa akan memberikanmu uang 200k saja, tapi untuk biaya sekolahmu.."

Keterlaluan. SPP sekolah perbulan aja 250k, masa perbulannya cuma dapet 200k? Miskin gak ke mana. Remaja ini bungkam, gak berani ngomong atau malah protes lagi.

"Lalu tempat tinggal.. Kamu bisakan pindah-pindah nginep di rumah teman-temanmu? Atau kamu pingin papa titipkan di tempat Om Saitou?"

"Om Maho? Gak mau!" Jadi kelinci percobaan ntar si Yuichiro. "Aku akan cari sendiri dimana akan tinggal.."

"Baiklah jika begitu, jadilah anak yang kuat ya.." Itu adalah sebuah pesan terakhir dari papa.

Dan semua berakhir dengan perpisahan. Yuichiro hanya berbekalkan ransel, isinya hanya baju seragam sekolah, baju santai, baju gak santai, dan peralatan sekolah yang hanya terdiri dari binder dan pulpen. Stik drum hadiah dari seseorang digenggamnya erat, harta berharga juga merupakan salah satu keperluan sekolah.

Malam itu, tepatnya pukul 08.45 PM

Yuichiro duduk di bangku taman. Untuk selanjutnya, akan bagaimana kehidupannya? Mau tinggal di mana sekarang dia? Menghubungi Shinoa itu tak mungkin, tadi siang kan baru putus. Masa ke tempatnya Mikaela? Kagak tau alamatnya. Satu hari ini entah kenapa terasa menyebalkan sekali.

"Aagghhh…!" Menjabak rambut frustasi. "Kenapa hidup gue gak ada yang bener sih!?"

Dan- Gubrak! Grusak! Gratak! Gabruk!

"Aduuhh…" Suara rintihan seseorang yang terjatuh dari pohon di samping bangku taman menyadarkan remaja Amane ini dari rasa frustasinya.

Yuichiro menoleh dengan bosannya, menatap kearah.. apa ini? Gadiskah?

Balutan pakaian lolita yang imut-imut, surai panjang hingga kaki berwarna ungu gelap, tubuh kecil, cara duduk yang cantik. Sekilas Yuichiro buta akan segalanya. Remaja ini mabuk plus rindu akan mantan kekasihnya tadi siang. Perlahan tapi pasti, Yuichiro segera mendekati bocah tersebut.

Bocah yang mata sebelahnya tertutup oleh poni seketika terkejut drastis ketika seseorang tak dikenal dengan kurang ajarnya memeluk dirinya erat. Apalagi tangan remaja itu mulai menggeliat kayak ular, entah mulai pegang-pegang bagian mana.

BUAK! Tendangan dilancarkan tepat di wajah.

"Pelecehan seksual!" bentak bocah itu.

"Eaa..! Gratak!" Yuichiro melayang diudara dan collapse seketika menubruk tanah.

Bocah itu bingung. Sudah pingsan? Padahal cuma ditendang. Maklum, Yuichiro lagi gak bertenaga. Biasalah, efek lapar. Kalian ingatkan jika remaja itu belum makan apa-apa?

Kaki melangkah mendekati, sesekali menendang kecil. Cek sadar atau tidak. Bocah itu berjongkok di samping kepala Yuichiro, mengamati setiap inci wajah rupawan dengan bekas sikil tepat di tengah.

"Hmm, lumayan juga nih.. Enaknya dijadikan apa ya?" Bocah itu bergumam pelan. Memegang kedua pipinya menatap langit, perlahan senyum misterius tersungging dibibirnya. Dikeluarkannya ponsel dari saku kemudian menghubungi seseorang.

"Hei, Kiseki. Aku punya mainan baru.."

 **-[T.B.C]-**

 **.**

 **.**

Hmm, gimana chap 3 kali ini? Merasa kasihan dengan Yuu tidak? Kalo saya sendiri sih, jujur, kasihan banget sama kehidupannya si Yuu. Tapi ya bagaimana, namanya juga sudah direncanakan. Oh ya, mungkin SAS ini akan update sebulan sekali. Ya doa kan saja saya supaya ingat dengan fic ini.

Btw, nyokap bokap nya Yuu ada namanya gak sih? Mereka itu juga orangnya kayak gimana? Baik atau galak? Sorry jika saya membuat mereka di fic ini jadi OOC sekali. saya gak lihat anime nya tapi baca manga nya, jadi tak tahu pasti seperti apa mereka.

Nah, untuk **akimotoizmaya . dwinatsumi** , terima kasih review nya ^^ Mika jadi pelariannya si Yuu? iya nanti bakal jadi pelarian kok, haha, tapi jangan berharap lebih ya gimana si Yuu mengejar Mika XD dan untuk **Snawta Qyrios** , wah, terima kasih sekali jika Anda menyempatkan membaca fic gaje ini, sampe capek-capek ngereview lagi. review Anda berguna banget, penulisan Yuu nya juga saya perbaiki kok.. kalo Anda nyari Mika, di sini dia agak-agak penting kok, jadi mungkin bakalan sedikit-sedikit muncul untuk kisah kehidupannya si Yuu.

Terima kasih untuk kalian para **Silent Readers** yang menyempatkan diri membaca ^^

Oke, itu saja. Silahkan jika ada kesan pesan, kritik saran, pedas manis, saya terima.

See you in next chap~


	4. Yoichi's Story

Tak perlu sedih seperti itu! Segala kejadian yang terjadi sudah disusun dan direncanakan sesempurna mungkin. Yang mengalami yang namanya kesialan tentunya bukan hanya Yuichiro Amane saja. Bagaimana dengan yang lain?

Mari kita intip-intip juga kejadian yang serupa.

Yoichi Saotome hidup dikeluarga yang amat sangat sederhana. Kedua orang tuanya telah berpulang ke rumah yang Maha Kuasa ketika Yoichi berumur 12 tahun, jadilah remaja ini hanya hidup berdua saja dengan kakak perempuannya.

Dalam silsillah keluarga, biasanya seorang anak laki-laki akan selalu melindungi anggota keluarganya yang perempuan. Namun tidak untuk Yoichi. Dibesarkan dengan cara yang terlalu lembut membuat dirinya sedikit tidak gentle dan bahkan lemah yang kelewat batas. Kakaknya juga terlalu overprotektif terhadap dirinya.

Jika diingat-ingat, Yoichi sering sekali dihina ketika dulu masih tinggal di kampung, dan pada saat itulah kakaknya langsung turun tangan, melempari anak kurang ajar yang menghina adiknya dengan batu. Yoichi makin dihina, lemahlah, terlalu bergantung pada orang lainlah, selalu bersembunyi dibalik punggung kakaknyalah, dan lain-lainlah pokoknya.

Padahal sekarang Yoichi sudah tumbuh menjadi anak yang terbilang lumayan tinggi. Ingin rasanya suatu saat remaja ini balik menyembunyikan kakaknya dibalik punggungnya. Tapi kok dirasa, harapannya itu terlalu tinggi.

Di sekolah peran pun, Yoichi dikenal sebagai anak yang pemalu kelewat batas, bahkan minder. Jadi selama ini dia tak pernah terjun menuju panggung sandiwara, hanya duduk di belakang panggung menjadi pemeran pengganti atau malah penata rias, penata busana, bahkan dekorasi panggung.

Berbeda dengan Lacus Welt, seorang remaja teman sekelas Yoichi yang selalu menduduki posisi pemeran utama dalam setiap sandiwara. Lacus memang seseorang yang terlihat diam dan cool, namun terkadang bisa terlihat friendly dan seru, makanya dia cocok mendapatkan peran apa pun.

Bicara soal Lacus, Yoichi ini sebenarnya agak-agak tidak suka dengan remaja itu. Bukan karena di sekolah dia orang yang profesional, populer, atau bagaimana. Hanya saja, ini mengenai kakaknya.

Tomoe Saotome, kakak Yoichi, sejak mengenal Lacus yang tak sengaja bertemu ketika pendaftaran sekolah Yoichi, langsung saja menaruh hati terhadap remaja itu. Lacus juga memberikan balasan positif, dan jadilah mereka berhubungan.

Baiklah, Yoichi ini bisa saja dibilang 'Sister Complex'. Itu karena dia terlalu kagum dengan kakaknya, dulu kan dia sering dilindungi sama Tomoe, dan entah kenapa perasaan itu muncul begitu saja. Tapi perasaan itu hanya dipendam saja, mana mungkin Yoichi menyatakan cinta terhadap kakaknya. Bisa dikira apa sama tetangga?

Well, sekian perkenalan singkat Yoichi Saotome. Kita kembali ke jalan cerita.

 **-[xXx]-**

Yoichi itu tadi pagi dihukum, terus pingsan, dan berakhir nyasar di sekolah jurusan musik. Untunglah seorang remaja yang dihukum bersama dirinya tadi pagi, Yuichiro Amane namanya, membantu dirinya menemukan jalan keluar. Jadilah dia bisa kembali menuju tempat yang semestinya.

Remaja Saotome ini berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju kelas barunya. Berharap tak bertemu namun sialnya bertemu, sama Lacus Welt maksudnya. Parahnya mereka sekelas tahun ini dan tahun depan, padahal Yoichi sungguh-sungguh tak berharap terhadap makhluk jejadian itu.

"Hei, Yoichi! Sini.. Sini.." Lacus menunjuk bangku di depannya. "Tadi aku sekalian membawakan tasmu. Kamu sudah baikkan kan? Kudengar kamu pingsan pas dihukum?" semprot remaja bersurai ungu muda itu panjang lebar.

Yoichi ingin sok keren tak membalas, tapi gak bisa. "Ah, terima kasih telah menghawatirkanku. Aku sudah baik-baik saja kok.." ucap remaja Saotome ini duduk di bangku yang telah disediakan.

"Oh, begitu? Kamu pasti belum sarapan lantaran buru-buru kan? Ini aku kasih roti, buat isi-isi perut.." Lacus menyodorkan sebungkus roti melon, dia itu sebenarnya baik hati kok.

Manik coklat menatap datar tapi bibir memaksa untuk tersenyum. "Tak usah repot-repot, aku bawa bekal kok.."

"Halah, tadi aku cek tasmu dan gak ada, kayaknya kamu lupa bawa deh.. Udah ini makan aja! Cepet, keburu gurunya ntar dateng.." Remaja Welt itu mentoel-toel pipi kenyal Yoichi dengan roti di tangannya.

Diterima, dengan catatan 'dengan sangat terpaksa!'. Yoichi menangis dalam hati sambil mulut mengemut roti, entah menangis karena bahagia dapet roti atau menangis karena kecewa terhadap diri sendiri. Entahlah, perasaan hati itu suka berubah-ubah.

Sekilas Yoichi melirik ke arah pergelangan tangan Lacus. Ada sebuah gelang terbuat dari benang yang disulam kepang di sana. Remaja Saotome ini seperti pernah melihatnya, tapi lupa di mana.

Sadar akan lirikkan mata Yoichi, Lacus menatap ke arah pergelangannya sendiri. "Oh, ini.. Tomoe yang membuatkannya untukku. Bukannya dia juga pake ya?"

Pantas Yoichi pernah melihat gelang yang serupa, ternyata eh ternyata.. Kenyataan itu memang pahit.

"Hei, Lacus!" suara seorang siswi menginterupsi.

Gadis bersurai kuning kuncir dua melangkah kegirangnya dengan beberapa lembar dokumen di tangannya.

"Mitsuba? Ada apa nih?" tanya Lacus. Yoichi diam memperhatikan.

"Kamu mau ikut audisi gak? Pemilihan pemain untuk sandiwara di gedung pertunjukkan pusat kota. Katanya beberapa artis terkenal juga menonton." Terang gadis bernama Mitsuba itu.

"Eh, serius? Emang apa yang akan disandiwarakan?"

"Judulnya 'I Want to Be Your Canary', ini adalah sebuah kisah yang sangat populer karya Lord Avon.."

"Wah, seru tuh.. Ikut yuk, Yoichi. Siapa tahu kamu bisa ikut tampil..?"

Yang disebut tiba-tiba tersedak roti. Mitsuba yang mendengar nama Yoichi disebut-sebut langsung berubah ekpresi 90 derajat, antara terkejut dan tak percaya. Semua penduduk sekolah pastinya tahulah seperti apa Yoichi itu.

Yoichi menetralisir tenggorokannya terlebih dahulu, tarik nafas dalam kemudian dihembuskan secara perlahan.

"Hehe.." Tertawa memaksa, Yoichi tak menatap ke arah kedua temannya itu. "Ikut audisi ya?"

"Ikut ya! Kamu mau kan kan kan?" Lacus segera meraih kedua tangan remaja Saotome itu dengan mata berbinar-binar kelewat terang.

"Ya.. Ya ingin sih, tapi kan…"

"Yap! Sudah diputuskan!" potong Lacus sembari mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "Mitsuba, kamu juga ikut kan? Tolong daftarkan aku dan juga Yoichi ya!"

Gadis itu menatap aneh, "Yaa…, baiklah. Tapi, apa yakin si Yoichi mau ikut audisi?"

Diam sebentar, Lacus memandang remaja Saotome yang masih diam menundukan kepalanya dalam. "Ya iya, kan Yoichi sendiri yang bilang kalo dia mau ikut…"

"Bukan begitu!" Mitsuba mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. "Kamu ingat tidak audisi tahun lalu? Audisi untuk main drama 'Seven Mysteries'."

Lacus memutar otak, Yoichi diam tak ingin mengingat.

Jadi selama audisi, ada tiga orang yang akan menjadi juri. Mereka akan memberikan tantangan terhadap audiens untuk memerankan karakter apa yang harus mereka perankan. Seperti misal, disuruh jadi orang gilalah, disuruh jadi orang sombonglah, disuruh jadi hantulah, disuruh jadi pembantulah, dan masih banyak lagi karakter lainnya.

Bagi seorang Lacus Welt, hal itu mudah. Ketika naik ke atas panggung dan memperkenalkan diri kepada juri saja, remaja ini tampak begitu semangat. Para juri sudah memberikan nilai ples-ples kepada remaja ini. Dan setelah tantangan diberikan, Lacus dengan percaya diri memraktekkannya. Waktu itu dia disuruh jadi pria banci di pinggiran jalan. Orang pikir, remaja yang bertampang cool pasti ogah untuk memerankan seorang banci, tapi Lacus menerima. Suaranya yang biasanya berat-berat cempreng diubahnya jadi lebih nyempreng, gaya berjalannya pun diubah jadi melambai. Para juri bahkan audiens lain saja sudah pada cekikikan ngeliatin Lacus yang mirip kayak banci-banci taman lawang.

Pada akhirannya pun, salah satu juri memberikan sebuah pertanyaan singkat. "Jadi Lacus Welt, ehem, kamu gak malu po tadi kami suruh jadi banci?"

Remaja yang ditanya tertawa renyah, "Ahahahaa, sebenarnya sih malu, malu banget malahan. Tapi kalo boleh jujur, sandiwara yang akan dimainkan 'Seven Mysteries' nih judulnya, memang ada karakter banci didrama itu?" Lacus malah balik bertanya dan sukses membuat juri cekikikan.

Iya juga ya, apa gunanya berakting banci gitu?

Yang itu tadi seputar Lacus, lalu berikutnya si Yoichi.

Remaja ini tak bisa menghentikan kakinya yang sejak tadi gemetar disko. Padahal waktu itu Lacus dan Mitsuba sudah memberikan semangat dan mendorong Yoichi agar naik ke panggung, namun naas. Saking gemeterannya, Yoichi malah terjatuh disekitar tangga panggung. Juri sudah bertanya-tanya satu sama lain, apa anak ini kena penyakit ataksia atau memang tersandung.

Yoichi akhirnya berdiri di atas panggung, menatap ke arah tiga juri. Satu juri ada yang senyum-senyum ramah, sisanya menatap bosan bahkan garang dipandangan remaja Saotome ini. Mereka menunggu Yoichi memperkenalkan diri, namun remaja ini tak bersuara juga.

"Nama?" Salah satu juri berbaik hati bertanya.

Tubuh Yoichi langsung menegak, "A- aku Yo- Yoichi Saotome…" ucapnya gugup kelewat batas.

"Kamu kelihatan tegang sekali ya? Tak usah takut, kami tak menggigit kok…" Juri berhati baik itu tertawa geli. "Jadi, Yoichi ya? Kamu kelas?"

"I- itu, masih kel- kelas 10…"

"Baiklah… Berarti sama seperti Lacus ya?" Yoichi mengangguk cepat. "Jadi kamu siap terima apa peranmu?"

Yoichi mencerna kata bahkan makanan di perut, kemudian kepalanya mengangguk cepat lagi.

"Kalo begitu, coba perankan vampir yang lagi kehausan darah…"

Dan GLEK! Yoichi kesusahan menelan air liur.

"Vam- vampir?" tanya remaja Saotome ini tak percaya. Juri berhati baik menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

Yoichi bungkam manis. Vampir itu yang kayak gimana coba? Ia ingat dulu pernah menonton serial drama vampir-vampiran di telivisi bareng mbaknya. Waktu itu di filemnya ada vampir muda yang tengah kehausan di pinggiran kota. Ia terduduk kaku, memeluk kedua lututnya, berkeringat dingin, sambil ngucap-ngucap memanggil nama seseorang dengan suara parau, serak, sayu, dan lain-lain. (baca: Hyakuya Mikaela)

Buju busyet! Masa iya, Yoichi harus memerankan yang macam begituan? Bisa-bisa remaja ini kena penalty dari pemeran aslinya.

Tiba-tiba saja, remaja Saotome ini menjadi batu seketika. Tidak tahu harus bertindak bagaimana. Lacus di panggung penonton sudah lompat-lompat memberi semangat.

"Jangan menyerah, Yoichi! Kamu pasti bisa jadi vampir! Teriak-teriak aja 'Agh, darah! Aku haus! Aku butuh darah!' gitu…" ucap remaja Welt memberikan contoh bahkan ia juga memraktekkannya.

Ketiga juri beralih memandang ke arah Lacus dan memberikan nilai ples-ples lagi untuk remaja itu. Jadi vampir? Itu sih mudah banget untuk seorang Lacus Welt.

Nama Yoichi Saotome sudah dicoret, tak akan mungkin lolos dalam audisi. Ngomong-ngomong, di 'Seven Mystries' emang ada vampir ya? Entah kenapa para juri itu jika memberikan tantangan suka aneh-aneh. Untuk setelah itu, Yoichi kapok ikut-ikut audisi lagi. Padahal dalam hati ingin sekali ikut, mungkin saja yang Kuasa berkehendak meloloskan Yoichi. Tapi jika dirasa, semua itu rasanya percuma.

"Jadi begitu… Apa kamu yakin mau ikut audisinya?" ucap Mitsuba mengembalikkan waktu kejadian.

Remaja Saotome menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "Sebenarnya sih, tidak…"

"Itu kan dulu!" Lacus tiba-tiba berbicara dengan suara keras. "Aku yakin Yoichi yang sekarang tidak seperti dulu lagi…"

Yoichi menatap takjub ke arah Lacus yang tadi berbicara amat sangat mantap. Temannya itu walau pun menyebalkan tapi selalu saja mendukung dalam keadaan susah maupun duka.

"Lagipula kapan waktu audisinya?" tanya Lacus kemudian.

"Masih seminggu lagi sih…" balas Mitsuba pelan.

"Nah itu! Masih ada waktu melatih diri supaya tidak minder, Yoichi!"

"Ahahaa… Iya ya. Tapi tetap saja, aku tak mungkin menyaingimu…" Yoichi bersuara amat sangat pelan dibagian akhir.

Lacus menatap Yoichi yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Perlahan tangan remaja ini meraih pundak remaja manis tersebut. "Yoichi Saotome, dengarkan aku!" Suara Lacus terdengar lantang. "Aku tak peduli dengan persaingan! Yang aku inginkan hanyalah dapat berakting bersama dirimu, itu saja! Maka dari itu! Kumohonlah untuk bekerja sama bersama-sama…"

Yoichi bengong, orang ini ngomong apa gitu?

Mitsuba sih hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria.

Untuk setelah ini, Yoichi tak mengambil pusing tentang segala kejadian hari ini di sekolah. Lupakan saja mengenai audisi, mau sekeras apa pun dia berusaha toh ujung-ujungnya tidak akan lolos. Itu takdir, remaja ini sudah memprekdisikan segalanya.

Lebih baik akhiri saja hari ini dengan suka cita, pulang ke rumah, dan bermanja-manja dengan kakak tercinta. Padahal belum ada sehari, namun remaja Saotome ini sudah rindu akan kakak perempuannya yang paling disayang.

Tapi yah, kesialan itu tak pernah absen untuk menghantui.

Yoichi bengong menghadap sepedanya yang sudah tak berdiri tegak lagi. Tampaknya para siswa-siswi pengguna kendaraan bermotor tak sengaja (atau malah sengaja) menyenggol sepeda merek PolGeon miliknya (merek disamarkan, padahal merek sama kayak sepedanya author). Ditambah lagi kedua benda bulat alias ban, telah sepenuhnya kempes alias kehilangan udara. Yoichi senyum-senyum maksa sembari dengan tabah menuntun sepeda tercinta ke tempat tambalan ban terdekat.

Untung di depan sekolah ada tertulis 'Tambal Ban Abang Ban! Menambal ban apa pun kecuali ban pesawat, tank, maupun kapal!'. Loh heh? Maksudnya apa itu? Bodo amat, lah! Yang penting Yoichi bisa menghinggapkan sepedanya di tempat tambalan tersebut.

"Kenapa, dek?" tanya abang-abang bersurai putih jabrik-jabrik yang sepertinya bertugas jadi juru tambal ban. Kalo ditulisannya sih, namanya Abang Ban.

"Ini, bang, ban sepeda saya bocor…" terang remaja imut-imut ini.

"Ooh, bocor.. Ban yang mana, dek?"

"Dua-duanya, bang, depan belakang. Bisa nambalinnya kan?"

"Ini sih gampang! Duduk saja dulu di situ.."

Abang Ban mempersilahkan Yoichi duduk di atas dingklik panjang yang memang disediakan sebagai kursi tunggu. Remaja Saotome duduk dan memperhatikan. Si abang komat-kamit dulu baca mantra, kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Sepeda bermerek direbahkan di atas tanah dengan ironisnya. Yoichi mulai curiga, ini abang mau ngapain sepedanya gitu?

"CIAATT…‼" Abang tambal ban mulai beraksi, Yoichi tersentak kaget akibat bunyi-bunyi tak mengenakan yang telah dihasilkan.

Dengan perkasanya, si abang mempreteli si sepeda tak berdosa. Kecepatan bagai cahaya nan kasat mata. Seketika manik coklat Yoichi membulat lebar ketika menyadari kedua ban sepedanya telah sukses lepas dari si sepeda. Bagaimana cara itu melepas ban tanpa terlihat seperti itu!?

Abang Ban jongkok di pinggiran sambil mengamati dua ban di hadapannya. Tangan meraih dagu sembari geleng-geleng kepala. "Wah, susah juga nih…"

Yoichi kepo, "Apa? Kenapa, bang?"

Kepala surai putih jabrik-jabrik menoleh, raut menunjukkan ekpresi kasihan, seperti mengatakan jika si ban sepeda sudah rest in peace. "Coba deh lihat!"

Remaja Saotome melangkah mendekat dan memperhatikan apa yang disuruh dilihat.

"Kau lihat kan? Kau lihat toh? Ini bocornya sudah masuk stadium akut. Ada sekitar 4-5 paku yang menancap. Kalo sudah begini sih, sudah tak bisa diselamatkan lagi, atuh.." jelas si abang dengan seriusnya, kayak dokter-dokter tampan di rumah sakit gitu.

Mata Yoichi berair, "Nooo…‼" Teriaknya dramatis. "Tak ada kah cara untuk menyelamatkannya?"

Abang Ban korek-korek hidung, "Ya ada sih. Ganti ban dalam dan selesailah sudah permasalahan anda…"

Yoichi kesusahan nelen air liur, "Harga berapa, bang?"

"Gak mahal kok, dek. Satu bannya seharga 35k. Ini kan ada dua yang mesti diganti, jadi totalnya 70k. Terus tambahan biaya bongkar pasangnya 20k aja deh. Dijumlah seluruhnya jadi 90k, cash and not negotiable!"

Seketika dagu Yoichi jatuh ke permukaan tanah. Ini hanyalah permasalahan ban sepeda saja sudah hampir mendekati 100k, duit dari mana, chuy!?

Oh, Seraph Yang Maha Kuasa, mengapalah Engkau berbuat sesadis ini kepada hamba-Mu ini?

Yoichi ingin sajalah mengakhiri perjalanan hidupnya, lelah sudah hatinya terombang-ambing dalam kesengsaraan yang disengaja.

"Oi, Bang Ban!" suara berat seseorang tiba-tiba menginterupsi.

Yoichi tersentak merasa familiar.

"Oh, elu akhirnya datang juga.." ucap Abang Ban membalas panggilan tadi. "Ya udah, nih, elu gantiin gue! Gue ada janji sama pren-pren gue. Wis yoo.." Dan Abang Ban pun pergi.

Yoichi menoleh dan kemudian air mata mulai kucur-kucur tak mau berhenti saking senangnya. "Kamu Shiho Kimizuki kan?"

Remaja yang barusan dateng sedikit kaget namun wajah berusaha datar, "Oh, elu…" Jeda sejenak. "Siapa ya?"

"Hueee, Shiho…" Yoichi tiba-tiba langsung saja memeluk sang remaja bersurai pink.

"O-oii, apa-apaan ini!?" Yang dipeluk tentu saja kalang kabut. Bingung. Celingak-celinguk sana-sini berharap tak ada orang yang melihat.

"Hueee, gimana nih? Sepedaku bannya bocor, dua-duanya lagi, mau nambal gak bisa lantaran keadaannya sudah masuk stadium akut, mesti ganti ban dalam tapi akunya gak ada duit buat beli ban dalamnya.." Yoichi malah curhat. Shiho bengong. Apalah ini maksudnya? "Gimana nih? Kalo begini kan, aku gak bisa pulang ke rumah. Huueee…" Yoichi menyeka umbelnya di kemeja biru gelap milik Shiho.

"Hiii…‼ Jorok, ih‼" Remaja Kimizuki langsung mencolot mundur menjauh.

"Bantuin aku, Shiho…" Yoichi sesenggukan.

"Sial! Apa permasalahanmu!?"

"Sepeda…" Remaja Saotome berucap parau sembari menunjuk ke arah sepeda yang telah terkapar tak berdaya.

Shiho melangkah mendekati si sepeda, memperhatikan dengan seksama, "Ini sih tinggal ditambal aja juga sudah rampung! Bocor cuma satu paku gini yang nancep!" jelasnya.

Yoichi melebarkan matanya gak nangis lagi, "Tadi katanya Abang Ban, ada 4-5 paku yang nancep…"

"Halah, tuh orang emang suka membesar-besarkan! Jangan mau deh tertipu macam begonoan!" Shiho malah memberi nasihat.

Yoichi angguk-angguk kepala. "Terus? Siapa yang akan menambal bannya jika Abang Ban-nya pergi? Shiho bisa nambalin ban, kah?"

"Cerewet! Akan kuselesaikan ini dan segeralah kau pergi dari tempat ini!" bentak Shiho kemudian mulai berkutat dengan tugasnya.

Makan sekitar 30menitanlah untuk penyelesaian dalam penambalan si ban. Remaja Saotome bengong memperhatikan si remaja bersurai pink itu yang tengah serius dengan pekerjaan nambal ban sepeda. Dalam benak sedikit berpikir, keren juga ya ada siswa dari jurusan gambar yang punya bakat lain sebagai juru tambal ban. Yoichi entahlah memuji atau menghina.

Dan akhirnya sepeda sudah dapat beroperasi kembali dengan indahnya. Manik coklat Yoichi tampak berbinar-binar.

"Uwaahh, terima kasih ya, Shiho. Kebaikanmu tak akan pernah kulupakan!" Segeralah Yoichi menaiki sepedanya dan hendak mengayuh pergi, namun Shiho keburu menarik kerah belakang kemeja si remaja Saotome.

"Hets! Mau ke mana lu? Langsung main cabut aja! Bayar!" Shiho menyodorkan tangan kanannya, meminta bayaran namun terlihat seperti malak.

"He? Bayar? Berapa?" Yoichi gugup, takut nominalnya tak sesuai dengan kantongnya.

"Hmm…" Shiho berpikir. "Khusus untukmu aku kasih keringanan, 20k aja cukup!"

Eh, buju begile!? Author aja nambal ban tak sampai semahal itu loh!

Yoichi segera merogoh kantong celana panjangnya, memperhatikan lembaran 5k yang sudah kucel tak beraturan. Tak hanya itu, ia juga korek-korek bagian pinggir tas mau pun dalam, kali-kali aja nemu duit nyelip yang sudah memfosil. Dan ditemukanlah selembar 2k dengan beberapa receh-receh 500 atau 100.

Uang yang sudah dikumpulkan dengan susah payah diletakkannya takut-takut di atas telapak tangan Shiho. Remaja surai pink bengong.

"Ma-maaf, aku hanya punya segitu.. Kekurangannya aku bayar dengan… dengan…" Yoichi kelabakan. Shiho dengan baik hati menunggu kelanjutan pembicaraan. "Aku bayar dengan tubuhku…"

Doeng!

Shiho syok jantung. Ini bocah di hadapannya kurang bobok atau apa!?

"PERGI KAU‼" Remaja bersurai pink hilang kesabaran dan dengan kurang ajarnya menendang si remaja Saotome agar segera pergi dari hadapannya.

"Ahahaa... Sekali lagi terima kasih ya, Shiho!" Yoichi melambai tapi tak dibalas.

Ya sudahlah, sebaiknya ia segera pulang ke rumah dan bertemu dengan kakak tercinta.

Namun segala perasaan berbunga-bunga dari seorang Yoichi Saotome kandas sudah ketika dirinya menemukan sosok makhluk itu berada di kediamannya.

"Eh, Yoichi? Baru pulang?" ucap remaja yang kita ketahui bernama Lacus Welt, sembari jari menekan-nekan remote guna mengganti saluran televisi.

Yoichi membatu di ambang pintu.

"Yoichi? Kamu dari mana? Kok sampai larut begini?" suara lembut seorang wanita yang diketahui sebagai Tomoe, kakak dari Yoichi. Wanita itu berjalan dari dapur dengan segelas jus di tangannya. Diberikannya jus tersebut kepada Lacus, ah maksudnya, kekasihnya. "Lacus saja sudah pulang dari sekolah, kok kamu bisa telat begini sih?"

"Ma-maafkan aku.."

Tomoe terdiam, "Ya sudah. Ayo sini, ada yang ingin kakak bicarakan.."

Yoichi menurut, kemudian ia duduk menghadap kakak perempuannya beserta Lacus di sisi kakak tercintanya. Remaja ini sebenarnya geram, ingin rasanya ia lempar sepatu pria yang saat ini tengah rangkul-rangkul pundak mbakyu nya.

"Jadi begini ya, Yoichi. Sebenarnya ini hal yang mendadak sekali, kakak sendiri juga tak tahu jika hal seperti ini akan terjadi.." Tomoe memulai penjelasan.

Yoichi bingung, mengangkat sebelah alis. "Maksudnya?"

"Kabar mengembirakan, Yoichi. Kakakmu diterima pekerjaan menjadi pramugari.." Lacus melanjutkan penjelasan.

Mata Yoichi melebar, "Bagus dong kalo begitu.."

"Iya, tapi kakak harus mengikuti masa training selama 2 tahun di asrama. Yang itu artinya, kakak tak bisa serumah lagi dengan Yoichi…"

Seketika bengong. Bagi Yoichi itu kabar buruk pertama.

"Sudah begitu, waktu kontrak kita untuk rumah ini sudah habis, kakak khawatir Yoichi nanti akan tinggal di mana jika kakak di asrama.."

Kabar buruk kedua.

"Tapi tenang saja, untungnya Lacus mau membantu, jadi kamu bisa tinggal satu kamar kos dengan Lacus.."

Kabar buruk ketiga. Dunia terasa hancur.

"Tidak mau!" Yoichi tiba-tiba membuat perlawanan. Sepasang kekasih di hadapannya sedikit terkejut. "Mak-maksudnya, aku tak ingin merepotkan Lacus.."

"Gak ngerepotin kok. Aku malah senang punya teman sekamar di kos-kosan.." terang remaja Welt itu.

"Bu-bukan begitu.." Yoichi masih berusaha membuat perlawanan. "A-aku hanya…" Jeda. Tomoe maupun Lacus sabar menunggu. "Aku hanya tak terbiasa tidur satu atap dengan sesama jenis.."

Hening bentar.

Tomoe kedip-kedip mata, mencerna segala ucapan sang adik. Lacus sih hanya senyum-senyum misterius.

"A- aku akan cari tempat tinggal untukku sendiri, bagaimana?" Yoichi memberi pendapat.

"Tidak! Kakak tak mau kamu masih cari-cari, nanti bagaimana kalo tidak dapat tempat tinggal? Kan kakak yang khawatir…" Tomoe menolak dengan halus. "Lagi pula, memangnya kenapa jika satu atap dengan sesama jenis? Bukannya itu hal wajar ya?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Ahahaa.., apa jangan-jangan Yoichi ini memikirkan hal yang 'tidak-tidak' ya? Tenang saja, aku kan sudah ada Tomoe. Mana mungkin kan jika aku tiba-tiba menerkammu?" ucap Lacus agak-agak ngawur.

"Hush, Lacus, ah. Tak boleh bicara seperti itu!" bentak wanita Saotome terhadap kekasihnya.

"Ah, maaf-maaf. Aku kan hanya bercanda… Atau begini saja…" Remaja Welt ini sepertinya teringat akan sesuatu. Kedua kakak-beradik Saotome segera memperhatikan. "Aku ada kenalan, dia tinggal sendirian di mansion yang gede banget, dia juga nyari teman untuk menghuni tempat tinggalnya itu, katanya sih supaya mansionnya itu gak sepi gitu. Dulu aku pernah disuruh tinggal, tapi yaahh… Aku menolak dengan halus lantaran tak terbiasa satu atap dengan lawan jenis. Barangkali aja Yoichi mau tinggal di sana? Nanti aku bilangi sama dia.." terangnya panjang lebar.

Yoichi bungkam manis. Tawaran kali ini tinggal dengan seseorang yang beda jenis. Tapi Lacus bilang apa tadi? Mansion? Apa itu tak terlalu mewah? Masa iya kenalannya itu tinggal sendirian dalam mansion yang katanya gede?

Tomoe tampak berpikir, seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah ini tawaran yang bagus atau tidak. Wanita ini kemudian menatap sang adik, "Bagaimana? Kamu mau?"

Yoichi sedikit tersentak, "A- anu… Tadi katanya mansion, apa itu tak terlalu mewah?"

"Ohoho, tenang saja. Kenalanku ini orang yang baik kok, dia mau menerima siapa pun dalam mansionnya…"

Masa iya? Lacus pintar bermain peran, dalam ucapannya tadi, sebenarnya ada nada-nada keraguan. Jadi, baik Yoichi maupun Tomoe tak tahu menahu apakah kenalannya si Lacus ini orang baik atau tidak. Mau gimana lagi, daripada Yoichi tak punya tempat tinggal? Pilih yang mana coba?

"Gimana? Kakak sih terserah Yoichi mau atau tidak? Jika semisal Yoichi tak sanggup, ya sudah, kakak akan menolak pekerjaan kakak dan mencari pekerjaan lain…" ucap Tomoe agak memelan dibagian akhir.

"Tidak! Pramugari kan impian kakak! Aku tak mungkin mematahkan impian kakak!" balas Yoichi sedikit berteriak supaya terkesan dramatis. "Lacus, malam ini antarkan aku ke tempat kenalanmu itu!" lanjut Yoichi mantap.

Dan semua berakhir dengan perpisahan. Tomoe memeluk erat sang adik, memberikan beberapa nasihat yang harus dipatuhi, memberikan pesan-pesan terakhir jika Yoichi harus menurut sama yang punya mansion, jangan merepotkan dan jangan mempermalukan, jika tak betah segeralah hubungi kakak, dan lain-lainlah penjelasan sang kakak tercinta.

Yoichi sendiri sih, sebenarnya tak ingin berpisah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini demi kakak dan juga masa depan keluarga Saotome. Sebagai seorang pria, ia harus bisa hidup mandiri dan lain-lainlah pokoknya. Tak bisa terus menerus tergantung terhadap kakak.

Malam itu, tepatnya pukul 09.00 PM

Yoichi beserta bawaannya dan juga Lacus di sisinya, tengah menghadap kesebuah mansion yang entah kenapa sekelilingnya gelap. Bahkan awan hujan lengkap dengan petir-petirnya hanya berada tepat di atas mansion tersebut. Duh, tempat seperti ini sih mirip banget kayak rumah penyihir yang ada di komik-komik atau pun di flim-flim.

Jadi di sini? Yoichi menatap horor, sedikit berusaha menelan air liur. Bad feeling.

"Yakin ini aman?" Yoichi bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Yups! Kalo kamu gak yakin kamu bisa pindah ke kosku.." ucap Lacus.

"Tidak! Aku tak akan merepotkanmu.."

"Tapi aku tak merasa direpotkan. Aku malah khawatir jika kamu tinggal di sini.."

Yoichi mengangkat sebelah alis, "Maksudmu?"

"Ah, tidak. Hehee.." Lacus entah kenapa terlihat gugup. "Sebaiknya kamu segera masuk ke sana. A- aku tak bisa antarkan lebih dari ini.. Ada janji dengan teman. Hati-hati ya, dan sampai bertemu besok.." Remaja Welt itu segera ambil langkah sejuta badai untuk pergi dari tempat kejadian perkara.

Yoichi bungkam, mulai merasa curiga. Tapi ini semua adalah pilihannya. Choice with no regret. Maka dengan segala kemantapan hati. Yoichi memberanikan diri melangkah mendekati sebuah kediaman dengan papan nama 'Tepes' tertulis di sana.

 **-[T.B.C]-**

 **.**

 **.**

Yups! Khusus untuk chap4 ini, spesial kisahnya Yoichi. Besok chap5 bakalan kisahnya Shiho. Gimana menurut kalian untuk kisahnya Yoichi ini? Apakah sama ngenesnya seperti Yuu atau tidak? Maaf jika chap kali ini kepanjangan. Apa boleh buat kan? Melihat jika kisahnya Yuu saja sampai menghabiskan 3 chap, sedangkan si Yoichi ini diusahakan dirangkum dalam satu chap. Makanya jadi kepanjangan gini. Saya harap pembaca tidak bosan.

Btw, saya itu agak tidak tahu seperti apa sekolah peran. Jadi maaf jika pendiskripsiannya agak-agak tak benar. Hehee~

Okay, untuk **Riska Kuruta404** , Yuu balikan sama Shinoa? huum, mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak. authornya kan kejam XD, untuk **Guest** , begitukah? haha, hidup Yuu memang pantas untuk ditragisin. bocah rambut ungu? nanti akan diberi tahu di chap6 :3, untuk **izmayabokaro09** , penasaran sama Mika? hmm, Mika juga punya kisah. mungkin lain kali akan diceritakan full episode Mikaela XD, dan untuk **yuichi jin** , Mika sama Shinoa ngomongin apa? hihii, masih rahasia, yang pasti adegan ini yang bakal ngebuat Yuu kesel banget sama Mika, tapi Mika kan gitu orangnya (maksud?) Asura? besok akan dijelaskan di chap6 :3

Dan terima kasih kepada kalian yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca alias **Silent Readers** , saya senang sekali ^^

Oke, itu saja. Silahkan jika ada kesan pesan, kritik saran, pedas manis, saya terima.

See you in next chap~


	5. Shiho's Story

Sebelumnya sudah Yoichi, nah berikutnya ada Shiho.

Namanya Shiho Kimizuki, kalian pasti kenal kan? Dia ini adalah seorang manusia yang biasa-biasa saja. Tinggal disebuah apartemen murahan yang biasa banget, hanya berdua dengan sang adik tercinta, Mirai Kimizuki.

Jadi cerita, orang tua Shiho sudah meninggal ketika si adik lahir ke bumi. Ibunya meninggal karena lahiran, setelah itu bapaknya kecelakaan sekitar 10 kemudian, pas Shiho sudah menginjak umur 13 tahunan.

Nah, selama itu, Shiho banting tulang untuk menafkahi keluarga kecil tersebut. Apalagi ternyata si Mirai sakit-sakitan. Kata dokter, tubuh adiknya itu lemah. Jadi tak bisa bekerja terlalu keras.

Mirai hanyalah keluarga satu-satunya yang Shiho miliki, makanya remaja ini jadi care banget sama si adik. Pokoknya segala pekerjaan berat serahkan saja ke abang, adik kalo bisa istirahat saja. Begitu..

Untungnya, dua manusia dengan marga Kimizuki ini adalah dua orang yang pintar. Jadilah mereka bisa mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah. Sebenarnya, Shiho menolak untuk sekolah ketika lulus SMP, dia memilih untuk nyari kerjaan saja daripada buang-buang tenaga bersekolah. Tapi Mirai ngambek, katanya ilmu itu penting, makanya si abang dipaksa untuk bersekolah. Di mana saja boleh, asal lulus dengan nilai terbaik.

Well, itu saja perkenalan singkat dari seorang Shiho Kimizuki. Dan tolong ingat satu hal, Shiho ini walaupun care sama Mirai, tapi dia gak 'Sister Complex' loh..

 **-[xXx]-**

Shiho Kimizuki berlari, melewati koridor yang lumayan sepi. Agaknya tiap kelas sudah memulai pertemuan mereka dengan sang wali. Dengan tas digendong di pundak, Shiho agak takut memasuki ruang kelas barunya, takut jika tahun ini dia kebagian wali kelas yang killer gitu. Tapi ternyata tidak, kelasnya masih rame dengan segerombolan siswa-siswi yang tengah bercanda tawa.

Wali kelasnya belum datang? Untunglah..

"Shiho.. Sini-sini!" panggil seorang gadis bersurai coklat di bangku kedua dari belakang dekat jendela, bersebelahan dengan seorang remaja bersurai gelap.  
Shiho mendengus pelan, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku yang sudah disediakan.

"Wah, senangnya bisa sekelas dengan kalian berdua.." ucap gadis itu setelah Shiho menepati bangkunya.

Namanya Akane Hyakuya, sedangkan remaja yang satunya bernama Rene Simm. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa menjadi teman. Walau kenyataan Shiho maupun Rene adalah orang yang agak-agak diam, namun Akane-lah yang menyatukan keduanya.

Jadi kisahnya begini. Waktu itu anak-anak kelas 1 mendapatkan sebuah tugas, mereka harus menggambar salah satu siswa atau siswi di sekolah. Nah, Shiho bingung, dirinya tak tertarik untuk menggambar teman sekolah, mending juga nggambar adik sendiri daripada orang tak jelas.

Lalu kemudian, gadis itu datang, Akane maksudnya, dengan sketchbook di tangan berserta pensil. Gadis itu memperhatikan Shiho dengan seksama. Diperhatikan segitunya oleh seorang perempuan, tentu Shiho grogi. Dan ternyata, Akane mengatakan jika rambut Shiho warnanya bagus, ia suka warna pink dan berencana untuk melukiskannya.

Shiho terkejut, jadi yang diperhatikan itu rambutnya toh? Dia pikir orangnya.

Ya sudah deh. Karena Akane minta ijin untuk menggambar Shiho, maka sebaliknya, Shiho juga minta ijin untuk menggambar Akane. Dan mereka bekerja secara bersamaan.

Kemudian, ketika mereka tengah mencari tempat yang pas untuk menggambar, mereka bertemu dengan si Rene Simm. Saat itu remaja bersurai gelap tersebut tengah berada di pojokkan ruang kelas seorang diri. Karena Akane penasaran, maka didekatinya Rene, Shiho ngikut aja.

Ternyata si Rene lagi nggambar di pojokan sana. Seorang gadis cantik, berseragam sama dengan mereka, surai panjang acak-acakan, dan terkesan horor. Akane bertanya siapa yang Rene gambar, dan dijawab bahwa gadis yang ia gambar itu adalah siswi sekolah itu dulu.

Shiho celingak-celinguk mulai merasa merinding disko. Tugas kali ini menggambar salah satu siswa atau siswi sekolah, dan si Rene menggambar seorang gadis yang katanya siswi sekolah itu. Tapi bagaimana cara ia menggambar tanpa ada subjek dihadapannya?

Akane sudah senyam-senyum aja, walau dalam hati ketakutan. Rene bilang, jika mereka ingin duduk di situ menggambar bersama, ya silahkan saja. Gadis yang Rene gambar itu juga di antara mereka kok.

Awalnya, Akane serta Shiho menolak, alasan takut itu wajar kan toh? Namun, seketika angin berhembus menutup pintu. Shiho maupun Akane mau tak mau terpaksa duduk di sana, berkutat dengan kerjaan mereka.

Jadi begitulah, kronologi pertemanan mereka. Setidaknya, semua berakhir dengan baik-baik saja kok.

"Tadi aku lihat kamu dihukum.. Kamu terlambat lagi ya?" tanya Rene, mengembalikan waktu yang tersedia.

Shiho menopang dagu buang muka, "Diamlah! Aku juga tak akan telat jika saja si Bang Ban itu tak cerewet.."

"Bang Ban? Kamu hendak kerja di situ lagi?" kali ini giliran Akane yang bertanya.

"Sementara doang, Abang Ban juga yang minta.."

Akane serta Rene menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. Shiho kan tak bercukupan, terang saja dia membutuhkan pekerjaan sambilan di mana pun ia berada.

"Ah, iya. Aku bawa sandwich, kalian mau?" Gadis bermarga Hyakuya itu mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari dalam tasnya. "Mumpung guru belum datang, aku tahu kalian berdua pasti belum sarapan.." lanjutnya.

Diterima dengan baik oleh kedua remaja itu. Shiho emang nahan laper sih sejak tadi pagi, sedangkan Rene, dia anak kos bersama dengan sobatnya yang berada di sekolah tetangga, terang saja jika dirinya juga ikutan laper.

Untung ada Akane, gadis itu sudah bagaikan malaikat bagi keduanya. Selalu mengerti bagaimana situasi temannya dan mau berbagi.

"Adikmu gimana kabar?" Rene kembali bertanya.

"Ngapain nanya-nanya!?" dibalas Shiho dengan nada ketus.

"Kan cuma nanya, memang gak boleh?"

Kalian tahukan jika Shiho itu care banget sama adiknya, jadi dia tak akan pernah suka dengan siapa pun yang coba-coba untuk mendekati adiknya, apalagi orang itu adalah laki-laki.

Rene dan Mirai itu pernah bertemu, sekitar setahun yang lalu. Waktu lagi hujan-hujannya. Shiho tak tahu pasti kronologi pertemuan mereka seperti apa, yang jelas, sejak kejadian itu Mirai jadi sering bertanya mengenai Rene. Shiho bukannya cemburu, hanya curiga saja.

"Bulan ini sudah cek dokter?" Akane bertanya.

"Be- belum sih.. Aku kehabisan obatnya.."

"Resepnya apa? Nanti aku mintakan sama papa.."

Keluarga Hyakuya, selain punya panti asuhan serta kapel, mereka juga punya klinik kecil-kecilan. Tapi, kata gosip-gosip sekitar, si Saitou sang pemilik klinik, rada-rada kurang waras dan suka melakukan percobaan di sana sini. Padahal yo kagak atuh. Kalo misal ada percobaan, mana mungkin kan Akane masih hidup, ya gak?

"Sudahlah, Akane. Tak usah repot-repot, kamu sudah terlalu sering membantuku.." tolak Shiho halus.

"Eng, tidak apa. Ini kan demi kesehatan adikmu. Lagipula, bukannya Mirai ditangani oleh papa ya?"

Mirai ditangani oleh Saitou? Semoga saja gadis itu tak jadi kelinci percobaan.

Shiho akhirnya pasrah, terus menerus dibantu Akane memang menguntungkan, tapi dilain sisi juga gak enak. Nanti jika suatu saat harus membalas, apa yang harus Shiho lakukan dong? Tapi jika dirasa, gadis bernama Akane itu tak akan mungkin meminta balasan. Ya gak?

 **-[xXx]-**

Dan waktu telah berlalu, sekolah pun berakhir. Shiho melangkah ogah-ogahan menuju tempatnya Abang Ban yang terletak tak terlalu jauh dari sekolahnya. Sekarang saatnya dia untuk kerja sambilan. Tapi kenapa pada saat dirinya tiba di tempat yang dimaksud, dia malah bertemu dengan bocah yang tadi pagi jika tidak salah dihukum bersama dia?

Shiho sebenarnya malas jika harus membantu manusia tak diundang itu, tapi apa boleh buatlah, amalnya baik untuk di surga besok. Pekerjaan dirampungkan dengan usaha serta kerja keras. Keringat kucur-kucur pas adegan nambal ban sepeda, persetanlah mau dikatai lebai atau apa. Emang pada dasarnya nambal ban itu gak mudah kok, mau coba?

Begitu selesai, dia yang bernama Yoichi hampir saja tak membayar dari hasil kerja keras mas Shiho. Untung saja remaja bersurai pink ini buru-buru ambil tindakan sebelum manusia itu kabur. Tapi apalah bayaran tak sesuai dengan harapan. Manusia jaman sekarang emang kampret kok. Shiho lagi baik, jadi dia pasrah saja menerima uang yang jumlahnya cuma bisa buat beli gorengan.

Dan waktu pun berjalan hingga menunjukkan pukul 07.50 PM

Sudah biasa bagi keluarga Kimizuki jika si abang pulang larut, malah bisa parah sampe tengah malam lewat. Shiho itu memang pekerja keras, betul?

"Aku pulang.." ucap Shiho ketika memasuki apartemen bobroknya.

"Eh, abang pulang.." sapa seorang gadis, Mirai maksudnya, dari arah kamar. Gadis itu tengah membawa setumpuk pakaian yang sudah dilipat rapi.

"Mirai!" Shiho terkejut. "Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menyentuh cucian kan!?" bentaknya sembari melangkah lebar mendekati si adik dan merebut paksa pakaian yang di bawa Mirai tadi.

"Loh? Memang kenapa? Mirai kan mau membantu abang.." balas adiknya polos.

"Kamu itu lagi gak sehat, jangan melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan berat!" Shiho memasuki kamar namun dirinya malah mematung dengan pemandangan apa yang ia lihat.

Seingatnya, kamar yang hanya satu dan dihuni oleh adiknya itu, Shiho kebagian tidur diruang tengah, masih kotor dan berantakan. Akhir-akhir ini Shiho sibuk, makanya gak sempat membersihkan kamar serta ruangan lainnya. Tapi kenapa sekarang, semuanya terlihat bersih hampir kinclong.

"Ah, gimana, bang?" Mirai melongok dari belakang abangnya. "Bersih kan? Uhuk-uhuk.." ucapnya sedikit terbatuk-batuk.

Shiho bergerak cepat, membuka lemari, memasukan pakaian yang tadi sudah dirapikan adiknya, kemudian melangkah cepat mendekati Mirai dan mendorongnya hingga terbaring di kasur.

"Sekarang kamu tidur!" ucap sang abang.

"Abang... Mirai kan hanya ingin membantu..." balas si adik dengan suara memelan.

"Kau sudah cukup membantunya, lihat kondisimu juga dong!"

"Mirai sudah baikan, jadi kan tak apa jika Mirai bantuin abang..."

"Sudah kukatakan sudah cukup membantunya!" Shiho agak membentak, menyelimuti adiknya, kemudian melangkah keluar kamar.

Mirai menatap sayu punggung abangnya, ia menundukan kepala. "Mirai salah ya? Makanya abang marah sama Mirai.." ucapnya pelan membuat Shiho menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu.

Shiho menoleh dari balik punggungnya. Wajah itu, Mirai sepertinya sedang bersedih. Remaja itu mendengus pelan, kemudian balik lagi mendekati adiknya, ia duduk di sisi ranjang.

Tangan bergerak mengelus pucuk kepala Mirai, "Kamu gak salah kok..." ucap Shiho pelan. Mirai menatap abangnya, masih bersedih hati. "Abang cuma khawatir saja jika kamu tiba-tiba ambruk lagi..." lanjutnya.

Ini kejadian sekitar setahun yang lalu, ketika Mirai tengah membantu membersihkan rumah, dan pada saat itulah tiba-tiba gadis yang lebih muda tiga tahun itu ambruk dengan sendirinya. Shiho mati-matian membawa sang adik ke klinik terdekat, untungnya klinik dengan nama Hyakuya mau membantunya menolong sang adik.

Shiho Kimizuki merasa bersyukur karena adiknya masih baik-baik saja. Kata Dokter Saitou, Mirai tak boleh terlalu lelah, jika tidak kondisi tubuhnya akan langsung drop. Dokter juga menyarankan agar Mirai dirawat inap saja, namun Shiho menolak, ia akan membawanya pulang dengan alasan takut jika biayanya bertambah mahal.

Padahal Saitou sudah memberikan kelonggaran terhadap biaya, tapi Shiho tetap menolak. Ia hanya tak ingin merepotkan orang lain saja. Lagipula, Mirai juga tak akan suka jika harus jauh dari si abang. Adiknya itu bilang, dia benci dengan segala hal yang berbau rumah sakit.

Jadi begitulah kronologi kisahnya si Mirai. Gadis itu keluarga satu-satunya yang dimiliki Shiho, apa pun yang terjadi, Shiho akan memperjuangkan hidup adik tersayangnya.

"Abang.." panggil Mirai mengembalikan waktu yang tersedia. "Kok malah bengong?"

Shiho tersadar dari lamunannya, "Maaf.. Gimana sekolahmu tadi?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Cukup menyenangkan. Teman-temannya baik. Tadi aku berkenalan dengan anak yang unik, dia seperti perempuan tapi setelah ditanya dia ternyata laki-laki.." terang si adik kegirangan.

Shiho bengong, adiknya itu berteman dengan orang yang seperti apa sih? Perempuan tapi ternyata laki-laki.

"Terus, ada juga yang marganya Hyakuya. Mereka baik-baik juga kok, katanya mereka tinggal di panti asuhan Hyakuya.." lanjut Mirai masih bercerita.

"Hyakuya ya?" Shiho berpikir, agaknya dia akan berhubungan banyak dengan orang-orang Hyakuya itu.

"Bang.." panggil adik.

"Hmm?"

"Mirai laper.."

Sing...

Ah, iya. Shiho lupa membelikan makan tadi. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Penghasilan hari ini kan cuma mampu buat beli gorengan. Terus gimana dong?

"Abang carikan dulu ya.." Shiho bangkit, hendak beranjak pergi.

"Bang.." Panggilan Mirai menghentikannya. Remaja itu menoleh, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan sang adik. "Mirai ada usulan.. Kata teman Mirai, disekitar blok B komplek 006, ada sebuah rumah besar yang hampir menyerupai sebuah mansion. Ah, tapi kata teman Mirai, itu memang mansion sih.." terangnya kemudian.

Alis Shiho terangkat sebelah, "Lalu?"

"Mmm, bagaimana jika abang ke sana saja? Teman Mirai tinggal di sana, dia bilang banyak makanan, mungkin abang bisa minta darinya.." ucap Mirai dengan polosnya sembari memamerkan senyum termanis yang ia miliki.

"Maksudmu.., abang harus mencuri begitu?"

"Bukan.. Mirai ndak nyuruh abang mencuri, kan Mirai nyuruh abang minta. Nanti kalo ditanya, bilang saja itu permintaannya Mirai, pasti teman Mirai akan mengerti.."

Terdiam, Shiho tengah mencerna maksud dari permintaan sang adik. Mirai itu kelewat polos atau tolol kayak abangnya ya? Ah, entahlah..

"Ya sudah.." ucap Shiho akhirnya. "Nanti abang coba cek ke sana, kamu tunggu saja.." Remaja itu keluar kamar kemudian menutup pintu pelan.

Apakah benar Shiho akan ke mansion yang dimaksud adiknya itu? Hehe, kalo pun ia ke sana, bukan berarti dia akan baik-baik mengetok dan meminta makanan. Lagipula konyol sekali datang ke rumah orang tiba-tiba hanya sekedar untuk minta makanan, tapi konyol juga sih kalo nyuri cuma sekedar makanan. Lalu gimana dong?

Shiho itu pantang menyerah, jika keadaan memaksa, maka mencuri itu adalah jalan terakhir. Setidaknya ia pulang ke rumah dengan segepok makanan untuk sang adik, apa pun itu caranya.

Dan malam itu, tepatnya pukul 9.45 PM

Shiho melongokkan kepala, melihat ke sebuah mansion yang dimaksud oleh adiknya. Well, tempat itu memiliki perkarangan yang cukup luas, dari depan membentang hingga belakang rumah. Uuh, Shiho sudah berpikir yang aneh-aneh, apa jangan-jangan tempat seperti ini memiliki security sistem atau sejenisnya.

Tak baik itu berpikiran negatif. Cek saja dulu. Tujuan dia kan baik, minta makanan untuk si adik. Sebenarnya Shiho curiga, masa iya Mirai punya teman yang rumahnya mewah macam begini? Apa adiknya itu mengada-ada? Ah, persetanlah dengan semua itu.

Lalu, Shiho melompati pagar belakang mansion tersebut. Untung tak ada anjing penjaga. Remaja ini bergerak cepat. Sedikit mengintip ke arah jendela yang cukup terang, di dalam sana terdapat dua orang beda gender tengah berhadap-hadapan duduk di atas sofa mewah berwarna merah cerry, seperti mereka lagi berbincang begitu.  
Mungkinkah itu temannya Mirai? Entah kenapa Shiho merasa familiar dengan yang gendernya laki-laki, tapi gak tahu juga sih, penglihatannya Shiho kan bisa dibilang buruk.

Dan sekarang, bagaimana caranya Shiho masuk ke dalam? Apalagi mencari yang namanya dapur..

Remaja ini berpikir sebentar, mungkinkah ada jalan lain? Tak ada salahnya mencari.

Namun, baru saja Shiho akan melangkah pergi..

"HUWAAAA...!"

Terdengar sebuah teriakan yang mampu membuat remaja Kimizuki itu tak sengaja menyenggol bonsai yang terletak di atas meja tanaman hias.

Prak!

Benda itu terjatuh dan pecah berceceran. Tubuh Shiho menegang, takut jika dirinya bakal ketahuan sama yang punya rumah. Remaja ini perlahan melirik ke arah jendela, dan kedua orang yang seharusnya ada di sana telah hilang entah ke mana. Mungkinkah mereka mencari sumber teriakan sebelumnya?

Rasanya sih iya. Kalo begitu Shiho selamat dong, tak jadi ketahuan dirinya bakal maling.

"Huft, untunglah.." Remaja itu menghembuskan nafas lega.

Keadaan sepi, berarti ini kesempatan Shiho untuk masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Rupanya, remaja ini lagi beruntung sodara-sodara, tapi mana mungkin..

Shiho hendak bergerak, namun ada udara aneh yang berhembus mengelitiki daun telinganya.

"Sniff.. Sniff.."

Shiho merinding, entah kenapa punggungnya terasa berat. Bahkan ada dua tangan mungil yang tengah bertengker di pundaknya. Remaja ini enggan menoleh, tapi manik sedikit melirik ke belakang. Keringat dingin mengalir secara perlahan, apa yang ada di belakangnya?

Lalu...

"Slurp.." Daun telinga itu dijilat, dan..

"HUWAAAA...!"

Kali ini malah Shiho yang berteriak dengan suara nyaring memecah keheningan malam.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

 **-[T.B.C]-**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf jika lama update..

 **yuichi jin** , kenapa harus di rumahnya Krul? Yaa karena Yoichi kan agak-agak tidak suka sama si Lacus, makanya lebih memilih tinggal di tempat lain. Lagi pula ini sudah jalan cerita, hehe. Nanti Anda akan mengerti. dan terima kasih review nya..

 **Guest** , terima kasih sudah review. Ini lanjutannya..

 **Yukikawa Mika** , Yuu gimana? hehe, chap depan akan diungkapkan segalanya. terima kasih sudah review..

Terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca. Maaf jika ada kesalahan dibeberapa kalimat atau kata.

Oke, itu saja. Silahkan jika ada kesan pesan, kritik sara, pedas manis, saya terima dengan senang hati.

See you in next chap~


	6. Tepes's Mansion

Semua berlalu bagaikan mimpi buruk. Katakan jika Yuichiro benar-benar bermimpi buruk tentang apa yang dialami keluarganya. Agaknya, remaja yang satu ini memang tak mampu untuk menerima kenyataan dunia.

Kalian tahu, kira-kira sudah berapa lama remaja bernama Yuichiro Amane itu pingsan? Mungkinkah sudah sehari atau seabad? Ah, lebay!

Yuichiro perlahan membuka sebelah mata, mendapati jika sinar lampu yang cukup terang memaksa untuk masuk ke dalam penglihatannya. Ia kemudian bangun dan terduduk di atas kasur dengan ukuran king size, tangan memegang kepalanya sendiri.

Pandangan menoleh ke samping, mendapati segelas air putih telah terletak manis di atas meja dekat kasur. Tangan menjulur, meraih si gelas dan meneguk isinya. Uih, mewah sekali suasana ini. Masa iya bangun-bangun di sebelah sudah disediakan air putih? Mana kasur yang ditempati king size pula?

Tunggu dulu! Yuichiro menyemburkan minumannya, tersadar dari segala suasana ganjil di sekitar. Ada di mana dirinya?

Matanya menatap horor sekitar, ruang kamar yang cukup luas dengan funiture-funiture mewah menghiasi isinya. Kasur lebar terletak di tengah merapat pada dinding, di sisi kiri terdapat sebuah lemari dengan dua pintu serta cermin di sampingnya, di sisi kanan ada sebuah meja belajar lengkap dengan komputernya serta rak buku bertingkat. Di samping kasur ada pintu dengan gorden, sepertinya pintu itu menghubung ke balkon atau sejenisnya. Jendela juga terdapat menempel dibeberapa dinding. Lantai bahkan juga diselimuti karpet seutuhnya.

Uh, baiklah. Tempat ini memang terlalu mewah untuk seorang macam Yuichiro. Jadi ada di mana dia sekarang?

Otak memaksa bekerja, mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelumnya. Seingatnya, dia mendapatkan tendangan maut kemudian seluruhnya berubah menjadi gelap.

Apa jangan-jangan..

Seketika Yuichiro merasa merinding. Diliriknya diri sendiri dan dia menemukan bahwa dirinya tanpa busana. APA!? Remaja itu enggan, tapi terpaksa melihat kebalik selimut juga. Dan memang benar, tubuhnya sama sekali tak terbungkus sehelai benang pun.

Jantung Yuichiro berhenti berdetak, sempat syok pastinya. Siapa kira-kira orang yang nekad menelanjanginya seperti itu!?

Indera pendengaran perlahan menangkap suara dengkuran lembut dari samping kiri. Remaja itu menegakkan tubuhnya, agaknya ada seseorang yang tidur di sampingnya. Yuichiro menoleh, dan mendapati bocah bersurai ungu panjang sebelumnya tengah tengkurap, tertidur dan tentunya tanpa pakaian juga.

Seketika dunia retak, lalu..

"HUWAAAA...!"

Yuichiro berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, terkejut pastinya. Ia melompat dari kasur, tak menyadari jika tubuhnya terekspos dengan sempurna. Ini benar di luar perkiraan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Perlahan dirinya melihat ke arah cermin di seberang, dan astaganya, terdapat bercak-bercak kemerahan di sekitar leher hingga pundak, seperti bekas gigitan gitu.

Yuichiro syok lagi. Bisa dipastikan, untuk sekarang dan seterusnya, keperjakaannya lenyap sudah.

Brak! Pintu masuk dibanting oleh seorang gadis bersurai pink panjang dari arah luar.

"Hei, Asura! Sudah kukatakan jangan... Ah?" kata-kata gadis itu terhenti, menyadari jika Yuichiro lagi pamer body.

"Gyaa..." Yuichiro langsung ndelik di balik korden.

"Hmm, lumayan juga.." ucap si gadis sambil jari telunjuk menyentuh bibir. Apanya yang lumayan?

"Ah, kamu Yuichiro kan?" Gadis itu tak datang sendiri, di belakangnya ada seorang remaja bersurai coklat yang diketahui adalah Yoichi Saotome.

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya gadis itu terhadap remaja di belakang.

"Ngg, kenalan di sekolah tetangga.." terang Yoichi pelan.

"Hoo, begitu.. Pasti ini ulahnya si Asura.." Gadis itu melangkah mendekati kasur, "Hei, bangun kau tukang tidur!"

Bocah bersurai ungu itu menggeliat, "Apaan sih, mbak?" ucapnya terduduk di atas kasur sambil kucek-kucek mata.

"Kau itu yang apaan!? Cepat pakai bajumu!" perintah gadis itu, sepertinya dia adalah kakak dari bocah bersurai ungu yang katanya namanya Asura.

Asura menatap bosan, mendengus, kemudian bangkit melangkah ke arah lemari dengan pedenya, tak peduli dengan beberapa pasang mata yang melihat tubuh telanjangnya. Manik Yuichiro seketika membulat lebar, sedangkan Yoichi berusaha untuk menutupi matanya, walau sesekali masih mengintip.

Kalian tahu, awalnya Yuichiro mengira jika bocah surai ungu itu gendernya perempuan, tapi setelah mengetahui jika mereka memiliki kelamin yang sama, Yuichiro seketika langsung pingsan di tempat.

"Huh? Kenapa dia?" tanya si gadis terbingung melihat Yuichiro yang tiba-tiba main pingsan.

Asura mengangkat kedua alis, sedikit melirik ke arah korban yang tengah pingsan, "Mungkin dia terkejut melihat diriku yang seksi ini.." balasnya kelewat pede.

"Jangan sembarangan kau!" Yuichiro langsung saja terbangun dari bobok cantiknya. "Mana bajuku!?" mintanya pake maksa.

"Bajumu?" Asura menatap malas. "Fufu, sudah terkoyak habis tanpa sisa.. HAHA.." lanjutnya santai pake tertawa bengis.

Yuichiro balik pingsan lagi, syok lagi sepertinya.

"HUWAAAA...!"

Teriakan yang entah dari mana berikutnya menyusul secara tiba-tiba.

Gadis bersurai pink itu geleng-geleng kepala, "Apa lagi itu..?" Kemudian ia berlari mencari asal bunyi tersebut. Si Asura, yang hanya diselimuti sehelai hem belum dikancingi seutuhnya, ikut-ikutan mencari bersama dengan mbaknya.

Yoichi bergerak cepat, menarik selimut asal-asalan kemudian menyerahkannya ke Yuichiro. Terima dengan ogah-ogahan, remaja itu mau tak mau menggunakannya. Lalu keduanya ikut berlari ke luar.

Shiho Kimizuki, yang merupakan tersangka teriakan barusan, nampak tengah merangkak ketakutan dengan seorang bocah bersurai hijau di punggungnya. Bocah itu masih saja asyik memeluk remaja bersurai pink sambil sesekali jilat-jilat daun telinga korban.

"Ah, Kiseki.. Kau datang.." ucap Asura ketika para saksi sudah tiba di lokasi kejadian perkara.

Yuichiro dan juga Yoichi terbengong, seperti mengenali si remaja bersurai pink itu.

"Hallo, Asura.. Hallo, mbak Krul.. Selamat malam.." sapa si bocah yang dipanggil Kiseki dengan ramahnya, masih tetap berada di punggung Shiho.

"Apa-apaan kau berada di atasku terus!? Menyingkirlah!" teriak Shiho saking kesalnya.

Kiseki menatap Shiho sebentar, kemudian balik menatap temannya yang bersurai ungu gelap itu, "Lihat, aku dapat mainan baru.. Mana mainan yang tadi kau ceritakan?"

"Ah.." Asura teringat akan sesuatu, tangan buru-buru menarik Yuichiro yang berdiri di belakang. "Ini! Gimana? Lumayankan?"

Remaja Amane itu terkejut, "Hei, apa yang kau maksud dengan 'mainan'!?" tanyanya sedikit membentak.

Yoichi bungkam manis, agaknya tak mengerti. Sedangkan gadis bersurai pink panjang yang tadi dipanggil Krul itu hanya terdiam menatap datar.

"Iya lumayan, tapi aku doyannya sama yang mukanya galak.." ucap Kiseki santai.

"Aku doyannya sama yang tampangnya blo'on.." ucap Asura menanggapi.

Muka galak? Tampang blo'on?

"Maksud kalian apaan sih!?" bentak Yuichiro serta Shiho berbarengan.

Dan- BRAK!

Suara tembok retak tampak terdengar, membuat suasana seketika hening. Lima pasang mata segera melirik ke arah sumber suara barusan, nampak si Krul tengah mengepalkan tangannya kuat menghantam tembok tak berdosa.

"Kalian...!" ucap gadis itu sedikit horor, bahkan aura kegelapan menyelimuti dirinya.

"Aduuhh.." Asura mau pun Kiseki mengangkat kedua alis.

Yuichiro, Yoichi, juga Shiho berkeringat dingin bahkan gemetaran, entah kebelet pipis atau ketakutan.

"Hehe.." Si Krul malah tersenyum manis namun dibuat-buat. "Aku sebenarnya sedang tak ingin marah-marah, jadi bisakah kita semua bicarakan ini!?" nada dibagian akhir sedikit ditekankan.

Seketika, semuanya langsung menurut. Malam itu, sekitar pukul 10.13 PM

Semua nampak berkumpul di ruang tamu mansion tersebut. Krul nampak dengan santainya terduduk di sofa sedangkan sisanya duduk di lantai marmer tak berkarpet.

"Paling tidak berikan aku pakaian dong.." Yuichiro berucap, agaknya mulai kedinginan.

Krul menatap ke arah Shiho tajam, "Eh, kamu pinky! Pinjamkan jaketmu itu!" perintah nona yang satu ini.

Shiho yang merasa disebut, walau agak tak suka dengan sebutannya, dengan ogah-ogahan melepas jaket jeansnya dan menyerahkan ke remaja bersurai gelap berbusana selimut doang.

Cuma jaket? Yah, bersyukurlah Yuichiro, sayang..

Oke, kembali ketopik pembicaraan!

"Jadi.." Krul memulai, "Apa tujuan kalian kemari?" tanyanya kemudian.

Yoichi menelan air liurnya sendiri, "Anu.., jika tujuan saya, Anda sendiri sudah mengetahuinya kan?"

"Ya.. Untukmu saja aku tahu itu.. Lalu kalian berdua?"

"Kenapa bertanya padaku? Tanyakan sendiri ke bocah berambut ungu itu!?" Yuichiro masih kesal, bicaranya agak kurang sopan. Remaja ini menunjuk dengan matanya ke arah Asura, orang yang dimaksud nampak tengah menguap lebar sambil korek-korek idung.

"Ada alasannya, sis.. Aku bosan, butuh mainan, dan aku menemukan dirinya.. Lagipula, anak itu telah melecehkanku dengan menyentuh-nyentuh tubuhku.." terang Asura cepat pake santai, agak memelan dibagian akhir.

"APA!?" Krul tersentak berdiri dari duduknya, menatap ke arah tersangka dengan tatapan membunuh. "Berani kau sentuh-sentuh adikku!?"

Yuichiro gemeteran, "Tu- tunggu dulu! Ada alasannya.."

"Halah, bilang saja kamu ke pingin.." Shiho menimpali.

"Ho'o, mana cowok pula yang diserang.." Yoichi ikut-ikutan.

"Hei, kalian berdua diamlah!" Yuichiro menatap kesal konco-konco tipisnya itu. "Lagipula salahkan dia karena pake pakaian wanita segala! Kan- kan jadi kelihatan unyu.." ucapnya sedikit memelan.

"Berarti memang kepengen.." Shiho lagi.

"Diem lu!"

Krul mengedipkan mata bulatnya yang berwarna merah, agaknya tengah berpikir, lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah Asura. "Lihat! Pakaian yang aku berikan cocokkan denganmu, buktinya kamu bisa langsung dapet penggemar begini.." Gadis itu nampak kegirangan.

"Berhentilah menjadikan aku sebagai boneka barbiemu! Aku tak suka menggunakan pakaian-pakaian yang feminim!" bentak Asura menanggapi.

"Oh ayolah, aku memiliki beberapa stok pakaian-pakaian dari perusahaan.. Kan lumayan jika kau yang pake, sekalian promosiin ke publik sih.." terang Krul mengangkat-angkat kedua alisnya.

Perusahaan dia bilang?

"Oi oi, sebaiknya kembali ke pembicaraan!" Shiho menyela cepat, buru-buru pengen pulang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Shiho kenapa bisa ada di sini ya?" kali ini malah Yoichi yang bertanya.

Shiho seketika kesusahan menelan air liur. Lima pasang mata segera memperhatikan dirinya.

"Itu.. Anu.." Agaknya remaja bersurai pink itu kesusahan merangkai kata-kata. Masa iya dia harus mengakui jika tujuannya kemari buat maling makanan?

"Dia ke sini hendak menemuiku.." Tiba-tiba saja, bocah bersurai hijau yang diketahui bernama Kiseki, berucap demikian.

Shiho terkejut dengan penjelasan yang dibuat tiba-tiba. Menemuinya? Memang siapa dirinya?

Krul mengangkat sebelah alis, balik duduk santai lagi di sofa mewahnya, "Atas dasar apa menemuimu?"

"Karena dia menyukaiku.."

Gubrak! Remaja Kimizuki seketika jungkir balik di tempat.

Yuichiro melirik, "Hoo.. Rupanya dirimu memiliki hubungan rahasia dibalik kasur.." Maksudmu apa, mas?

"Apaan!? Ini tak seperti pikiran mesum yang kau bayangkan, tolol!" bentak Shiho mulai membuat perlawanan.

"Ah, tak usah membantah.. Akui saja hubunganmu itu.." Yuichiro gak mau ngalah, masih saja mengeluarkan spekulasi-spekulasi gak nyambung.

"Baj*****! Lu nyari gara-gara sama gue!?" Remaja Kimizuki naik darah, gak sengaja malah pake bahasa gaul.

"Boleh aja sih.. Tapi jangan sekarang, gue lagi gak siap, chuy.." Si Amane juga ikut-ikutan pake bahasa gaul.

"Banyak mbacot! Balikin jaket gue!"

"Woo, jangan! Saya masih butuh.."

"Aduh.., kalian berdua, tidak lagi!" Yoichi di tengah-tengah mulai pusing kepala.

Krul terdiam, ngeliatin dua orang anak manusia yang tengah adu mulut ngeluarin sejuta kata ini-itu, bahkan yang dari kebun binatang pun tak luput ikut keluar dari mulut mereka. Masa iya separah itu? Bercanda ding.

Gadis ini memejamkan mata sembari menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "Tolong, bisakah kalian diam sebentar?" Tak ada respon. "Oii!" Masih gak ada respon.

Emang si Shiho sama Yuichiro lagi ngapain sih? Entahlah, saya tak ada ide..

Krul naik darah, dengan sigap nan elitnya ia menendang dua manusia kaum Adam itu dengan tendangan maut mirip kayak mas-mas cebol nendang narapidana di negara tetangga. (baca: Levi Ackerman)

Seketika, Shiho maupun Yuichiro langsung collapse dengan posisi Shiho yang berada di atas. Loh? Yoichi sang saksi mata hanya bisa terduduk gemetaran. Untung dia gak ikut kena tendang.

Krul mengijakkan kaki kirinya ke atas meja dengan elegan, tak peduli jika dirinya tengah pamer daleman di balik rok 20 centi yang ia kenakan, "Kalian dengar baik-baik ya! Sadarilah keberadaan kalian! Ini bukan teritori you-you pada, jadi jangan sak penak'e dewe!" Kalimat akhir agak medok, entahlah Krul itu asalnya dari mana.

Asura dengan sigap segera mengipasi mbaknya itu, biar ada kesan rambut pink si Krul itu lagi tertiup angin gitu. Sedangkan Kiseki, menebarkan gliter-gliter dari atas. Jadi otomatis si Krul kelihatan galmour banget to?

Yoichi speechless, namun memahami situasi. Yuichiro serta Shiho sudah tersadar dari collapse singkatnya, melongo ngeliatin Krul yang sepertinya lagi kumat sarapnya.

"Oke, cukup! Sekarang aku akan memulai penjelasanku!" Si Krul mulai angkat bicara. "Aku sama sekali gak peduli dengan tujuan kalian ke sini, yang jelas, kedatangan kalian benar-benar membuatku pusing jutaan keliling. Yang kupikir awalnya menyenangkan, ternyata kagak. Jadi, akan kubuat kalian menebus semua ini!"

Bong.. Tiga remaja itu gak mudeng..

"Ini adalah teritoriku! The quen of succubus! Dan kalian telah mengijakkan kaki kalian di rumah ini dengan tidak terhormatnya.."

"Succubus? Gak salah pilih julukkan, mbak?" Asura memotong cepat pidato Krul.

"Huh? Emang kenapa dengan succubus?" tanya si mbak Krul polos.

"Itu.., demon yang suka berhubungan seksual.." terang Yuichiro cepat, membuat Yoichi serta Shiho menatap aneh ke arah dirinya. "Apa? Kenapa?" Remaja Amane balik menatap kedua temannya secara bergantian.

"Kok kamu bisa tau?" Shiho bertanya.

"Hehe, jangan salah. Jika mengenai semua yang macam demon-demon aku tahu.. Kalian mau tanya Abaddon, Asmodeus, Baal, Leviathan, Lucifer, Mephistopheles, apa aja gue tau.." Yuichiro malah promosi.

"Dasar.." gumam Yoichi sama Shiho berbarengan.

"Sudah-sudah, balik ketopik pembicaraan!" Krul kembali bersuara. "Ehem-ehem! Jadi akan kuperkenalkan siapa diriku, ini supaya kalian tahu siapa aku sebenarnya.." Gadis itu dengan pede naik ke atas meja. "Asura! Kiseki!"

Dua makhluk yang namanya disebut segera sigap menyalakan musik-musik horor, lampu-lampu agak dibikin redup, bahkan penerangan pun diganti sama lilin. Entahlah ini semua tujuannya apa.

Tiga remaja itu bengong. Ini orang mau perkenalan diri aja kok pake aneh-aneh segala sih?

"Aku adalah Krul Tepes, seorang pemimpin dari sebuah perusahaan pakaian bernama 'Seraphim' yang memiliki cabang diberbagai negara.."

Tiga remaja itu syok. Pemimpin perushaan dia bilang? Tunggu dulu, Krul itu bukannya masih anak-anak ya?

"Walaupun terlihat kecil, mbakku ini umurnya sudah 25 tahun loh.." Asura merespon pertanyaan yang terlontar tadi.

"Hei, Asura! Jangan bongkar-bongkar umurku, nanti aku jadi terkesan tua.."

25 tahun!?

"Oke, lalu setelah itu.." Krul kembali melanjutkan, "Karena kalian telah masuk ke dalam kediaman Nona Krul yang paling terhormat ini, maka kalian bertiga akan menjadi bawahanku! Kalian akan menjadi domba-domba kecilku yang tentunya harus setia serta mengabdi kepadaku, melayani juga memberikan service!" terang gadis itu sembari tertawa horor.

Service!? Service apa yang dimaksud?

"Dan kalian jangan berani macam-macam denganku! Aku ini adalah bangsawan keluarga 'Tepes', jika kalian berani membantah perintahku, maka... maka..."

Yuichiro tak mampu mengedipkan mata, Shiho kesusahan menelan air liur, sedangkan Yoichi sudah tepar duluan lantaran kena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Maka kalian akan kukurung dalam peti selama tujuh hari tujuh malam, tanpa makan-minum maupun oksigen.. Ahahahaa!"

"Apa itu tak terlalu berlebihan?" Asura menyela.

"Tentu saja berlebihan, tapi siapa yang peduli..?" balas Krul santai, "Sudah itu saja. Ada protes?"

Shiho mengangkat tangan, "Anda tak bisa melakukan hal itu terhadap saya. Saya memiliki adik yang harus kurawat, tak mungkin saya meninggalkan dia sendirian.." terangnya berusaha pake bahasa sopan.

"Adikmu perempuan? Akan kusuruh dia tinggal di sini dan kujadikan dia sebagai maidku.."

"JANGAN!" Shiho sedikit berteriak. "Jangan libatkan adikku!

Mendengarnya, Krul menarik ujung bibir, tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau boleh libatkan aku dalam permainan konyolmu itu, tapi tidak untuk adikku!"

"Ya.." Krul membalas santai, seperti tahu maksud dari ucapan remaja Kimizuki. "Itu jawaban yang kuharapan darimu, Pinky! Kalian bertiga akan tinggal di sini siang, malam, pagi, atau sore, tapi syaratnya ya yang seperti saya jelaskan sebelumnya.. Kalian bertiga adalah domba-domba kecilku, ingat itu baik-baik!" Gadis itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya, "Sudah itu saja! Asura, antarkan mereka ke ruangan yang pantas mereka tempati. Dan Kiseki, antar si Pinky kembali ke rumahnya untuk mengambil apa yang ia perlukan, atau malah lebih tepatnya berpamitan dengan si adik.. Hari ini cukup melelahkan, aku mau tidur!" terang Krul panjang lebar sembari berjalan pergi dari ruang tengah.

Keadaan menghening sebentar.

Asura serta Kiseki hanya saling bertatapan kemudian mengangkat kedua bahu.

"Hei, siapa Pinky itu?" Di sela-sela keheningan, Yuichiro bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Tidak tahu.. Mungkin itu panggilan baru untuk Shiho.." Yoichi membalas dengan suara yang pelan juga.

"Ah, anu.." Asura buka suara sambil garuk-garuk kepala, "Maafkan tinggah mbakku ya.. Dia kan direktur, jadi sorry aja jika sikapnya kelewat mengatur.. Tapi percayalah, Krul itu sebenarnya orang yang baik kok.." terang bocah ini, berusaha membuat ketiga remaja tak berpikir negatif mengenai kakak perempuannya.

Yoichi menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti, "Saya tahu jika Nona Krul itu orang yang baik.. Jika tidak demikian, mana mungkin dirinya akan memberikan tempat tinggal.." Remaja ini entahlah merasa bersyukur atau tidak.

Asura sebentar menatap ke arah lain, "Dia sebenarnya hanya kesepian.. Soalnya kan.."

"Hei Asura, jangan buka rahasia.. Jika Krul tahu, habislah sudah keperjakaanmu itu.." potong Kiseki cepat.

Tiga remaja yang mendengar seketika merinding di tempat.

"Ah, iya.. Hampir saja aku lupa.. Oke, sebaiknya kalian kuantar ke kamar kalian.. Dan Kiseki.."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu! Oke, Pinky, akan kuantar kau balik ke rumahmu sebentar.."

Shiho cemberut, "Bisakah tak memanggilku dengan panggilan itu? Aku punya nama.."

"Baiklah, Shiho.." Kiseki langsung saja melompat ke belakang punggung remaja bersurai pink itu, meminta untuk digendong.

"Dan bisakah kau untuk tidak di belakangku?"

"Tidak! Di sini nyaman, punggungmu lebar, enak buat dipeluk.." jelas bocah surai hijau itu sembari melingkarkan lengannya di leher si remaja Kimizuki.

Melihat itu, Yuichiro cekikikan, Yoichi hanya senyam-senyum lucu.

 **-[xXx]-**

Lalu Shiho di antar pulang sama Kiseki. Saat tiba di apartemen, Mirai nampak kegirangan karena melihat Kiseki. Ternyata, teman yang diceritakan Mirai itu adalah si Kiseki. Shiho tak habis pikir, tak tahu mau berkomentar apa. Dalam benak berpikir, sebenarnya umur Kiseki itu berapa?

Tapi sudahlah, itu tak penting untuk dipikirkan, yang lebih penting sekarang adalah memberikan penjelasan apa yang tepat pada si Mirai. Ceritakan Shiho akan pergi tinggal di rumahnya Tepes, lalu Mirai akan ditinggal sendiri, pastikan nanti adik perempuannya itu akan bersedih hati lantaran ditinggal sang abang.

Namun kenyataannya, Mirai senang-senang saja si abang pergi. Shiho melongo, jadi adiknya gak sedih gitu ditinggal pergi sama abangnya? Si adik sih fine-fine aja, asalkan abangnya itu kerja yang bener plus sekolah dan gak ngerepotin yang punya rumah.

Lalu nanti masalah Mirai, Kiseki akan datang setiap hari buat ngantar makanan, main bersama, bahkan berobat bersama. Begitu-begitukan Kiseki temannya Mirai, tapi gak tahu juga sih, rasanya tak seperti teman deh. Apa mungkin pacar?

Shiho menggeleng, membuang jauh-jauh pikiran negatifnya.

Dan segalanya sudah berakhir dengan perpisahan singkat antaran Shiho Kimizuki dengan Mirai Kimizuki.

Kemudian, malam itu, tepatnya pukul 11.53 PM

Jadi, mansion Tepes ini memiliki dua lantai di bagian depan. Bagian yang agak belakang nambah lagi jadi tiga lantai. Nah, untuk kamar utama, tamu, serta sanak sodara terletak dibagian depan, tepatnya lantai dua. Terus di sana juga ada ruangan-ruangan lain seperti ruangan kerja, ruang utama, perpustakaan, ruang santai, serta ruang oke lainnya.

Kemudian yang bagian belakang ini berisi ruangan-ruangan kelas bawah seperti ruang dapur, ruang cuci baju, ruang setrika, ruang makan yang agak menjurumus ke depan, terus beberapa kamar berjejer di lantai satunya. Kayaknya sih buat kamar pembantu atau apa. Ada juga ruang santai lengkap dengan home teater serta beberapa fasilitas lainnya.

Nah, tiga remaja ini diletakkan di ruangan yang terletak di lantai tiga. Aslinya beda-beda kamar, tapi karena takut, si Yoichi ngajak tidur barengan aja. Yuichiro sama Shiho untungnya tak menolak, sebenarnya sih mereka juga takut.

Bagaimana pun juga, tempat ini luas, sepi pula. Apa yang terdengar jika bukan detik jam, atau suara angin yang berhembus diluar sana? Sungguh, entah kenapa tinggal di mansion ini seperti tinggal di tempat berhantu.

Yuichiro menghembuskan nafasnya sebentar, menatap ke arah luar jendela. Dirinya memang beruntung bisa dapat tempat untuk tinggal, namun kelanjutannya setelah ini akan bagaimana? Ayah dan ibu yang ada jauh di sana, gimana kabarnya ya?

"Eh, yakin nih satu kasur bertiga!?" tiba-tiba saja, suara Shiho terdengar.

"Eng.. Memang mau gimana lagi?" Yoichi membalas. "Gak apa kan?"

Yuichiro membalikkan badan, menatap ke arah dua orang yang statusnya kini menjadi teman sekamar.

Shiho nampak tengah menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Ya gak apa sih.." ucapnya agak ragu sembari lirik-lirik ke arah remaja bersurai gelap.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Tenang.. Aku tak akan menyerangmu kok.." respon Yuichiro dengan santainya.

"Memang siapa yang berpikir kau akan menyerangku, idiot! Justru sebaliknya, akulah yang akan menerkammu!" Shiho meladeni.

Yoichi sweatdrop, berusaha untuk tak ikut berkomentar apa-apa. "Sudah, sebaiknya kita segera tidur.. Besok kan masih sekolah.."

Dan mereka pun naik ke kasur, untungnya sih kasur yang disediakan ukurannya mencukupi untuk tiga orang, jadi tak masalah jika mereka tidur berbarengan.

Keadaan menghening seketika. Yoichi yang kebagian di tengah menatap lurus ke arah eternit di atas sana. Mata berkedip sekali dua kali, kemudian kepala menoleh ke kanan, Yuichiro tidur memunggungi dirinya, lalu menoleh ke kiri, Shiho juga memunggungi dirinya.

Yoichi bungkam sebentar sambil balik menatap ke atas, "Rupanya mereka berdua sudah tidur.." gumamnya pelan.

"Belum kok.." Yuichiro tiba-tiba membalas, rupanya ia tak benar-benar tertidur. Remaja ini kemudian mengubah posisi tidurnya, ikut menatap ke arah eternit dengan kedua tangan berada di belakang kepala. "Di tempat seperti ini mana mungkin aku bisa tidur cepat.." gerutunya.

"Sama kalo begitu.. Suasana ini masih asing menurutku.. Kalo kamu, Shiho?"

"Apa?" balas remaja yang namanya disebut.

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur, kacamata.." ucap Yuichiro santai.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa tidur, aku memikirkan kabar adikku!" Shiho ikut-ikutan membalikkan posisi tidurnya, menatap ke arah atas.

"Eng, aku juga memikirkan kabar kakakku sih.." Yoichi membalas. "Kalo, Yuu?"

"Huh? Mungkin memikirkan kabar orang tua.."

Ketiganya mendengus bersamaan, hanyut sendiri dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Detik jam terus berjalan, kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 lebih. Dan mereka sama sekali belum bisa memejamkan mata. Ada apa dengan suasana ini?

"Hei.." Yoichi membuka suara. "Kepikiran tidak, jika pertemuan kita ini seperti takdir?" tanyanya.

Yuichiro maupun Shiho melirik ke arah tengah, entah bingung atau tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan.

"Coba kalian pikir, pagi tadi kita kan baru saja bertemu, lalu malamnya, kita malah satu atap seperti ini.." terang remaja Saotome itu.

Yuichiro diam sebentar, "Lucu sekali, mungkin saja beneran takdir.. Apalagi kita ini sekolah di tempat yang sama.."

"Jika ini takdir, kenapa juga aku harus dipertemukan dengan kalian berdua? Mungkin saja takdirku ini buruk.." ucap Shiho terdengar seperti protesan.

"Hei, jadi kau menganggap kami ini buruk, begitu?" Yuichiro sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, mendelik ke arah si remaja bersurai pink.

"Tentu saja buruk! Apalagi jika harus bertemu makhluk macam kau itu!"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Memang.."

"Sudah-sudah, tak usah mulai lagi kalian berdua.. Sebaiknya kita paksakan diri untuk tidur.."

Yoichi tersenyum masam, berpikir dalam suatu pertemanan jika ada dua orang yang tak bisa akur, pasti ada satu orang yang bertugas menengahi. Entah kenapa peran Yoichi dalam pertemanan ini adalah sebagai yang menengahi itu. Tapi hei, apa mereka bisa disebut sebagai teman? Mungkin saja..

Dan malam itu, dari dalam ruangan di lantai tiga, samar-samar terdengar suara seperti benda terjatuh, suara tendangan, tamparan, bahkan rintihan. Mereka itu tidurnya kayak gimana sih?

 **-[T.B.C]-**

 **.**

 **.**

..., chap kali ini aneh ya? ah sudahlah, author juga lagi gak ada semangat..

untuk **yuichi jin** , terima kasih review nya, eng.. seru kah? ahaha, makasih lah kalo begitu.. nih sudah saya lanjutkan..

Terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca. Maaf jika ada kesalahan dibeberapa kalimat atau kata.

Oke, itu saja. Silahkan jika ada kesan pesan, kritik sara, pedas manis, saya terima dengan senang hati.

See you in next chap~


	7. an Agreement!

Pagi yang indah. Cuaca amat sangat cerah di luar sana, burung-burung beterbangan ke sana kemari, orang-orang berlalu-lalang memulai aktivitas mereka masing-masing, mulai dari bekerja, bersekolah, bahkan cuci-cuci baju. Pagi ini amat sangat indah, bukan?

Namun, di suatu mansion, kediaman sang ratu paling cantik sedunia..

CTAR!

"MAU SAMPE KAPAN KALIAN NGEBO TERUS, OII..!?"

Terdengar suara teriakan yang amat cetar membahana, seketika membuat alam pagi yang indah ini rontok seketika.

Krul Tepes, dengan cambuk di tangan kanannya memukul ke arah meja di suatu ruangan.

Tiga remaja dalam ruangan tersebut langsung saja lompat bangun dari mimpi singkatnya. Mimpi singkat? Jadi cerita, sepertinya mereka baru saja akan memulai mimpi masing-masing, namun apalah daya hari sudah menunjukkan pagi.

Shiho Kimizuki mengucek mata sembari tangan meraih ke sana kemari, mencari-cari ada di mana kacamatanya yang padahal lagi nyasar di tempatnya Yoichi. Yoichi sendiri juga lagi seliweran lantaran pusing dengan pemandangan di balik kacamata yang entahlah berminus atau berplus.

Jangan tanya Yuuichiro. Mas yang satu ini nampak berusaha berdiri tegap walau sesekali kepala mendungkluk lantaran nahan ngantuk. Atau malah dirinya tidur sambil berdiri?

Krul menatap geram, tangannya kembali menggenggam erat cambuk. Kemudian dengan pede dahsyatnya, wanita ini mengangkat kaki sambil menyambuk sana-sini.

"Kalian kalo jadi makhluk hidup yang serius dong!" teriaknya lagi.

"HUWAAAA...! Ampun..." Ketiga remaja itu langsung melek lantaran tak sengaja menerima cambukkan dari si wanita.

"PANGGIL AKU 'NONA'!"

"Ampun, Nona Krul.."

Asura yang terpaksa terbangun lantaran teriakan-teriakan tak jelas barusan, menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, "Ya astaga, masih pagi loh ya? Kok udah ribut begini sih..?"

"Ah?" Krul menyadari kehadiran adiknya, "Apa kakak membangunkanmu, adik kecil?" tanyanya dengan suara unyu.

Asura menggeleng sembari kucek mata, "Enggak kok, kakak kecil.." dibalas dengan suara unyu juga.

Tiga remaja itu langsung sweatdrop.

"Oke, kembali ke topik!" Krul kembali memandang tiga tersangka di hadapannya. "Kalian bertiga.." panggilnya horor.

"I- iya, Nona Krul?" Yoichi memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Tahu sekarang jam berapa?"

Tiga remaja kalang kabut, mata lirik sana-sini mencari yang namanya jam. Dan Shiho berhasil menemukan sebuah jam yang entah sudah sejak kapan bertengker di dinding ruangan.

"Sekarang jam 5.35 AM, nona.." jawab Shiho cepat.

Hening menyerang sebentar..

"Jam berapa? Aku gak salah denger kan?" Yuuichiro bertanya sembari lirik si remaja berkacamata.

"Jam 6 kurang, tolol.." balas yang ditanya kasar.

"Eh, buju gile! Jam 6 aja belum nyampe, jam segini mah gue masih bobok!" protes si Yuuichiro santer.

Sebenarnya matahari belum terbit, jadi penjelasan yang di atas-atas tadi itu bohong ya..

"Kau mau protes, ha!?" suara Krul kembali terdengar, "Belum pernah merasakan gue cambukin loe!?"

Yuuichiro langsung merinding horor, "Eng- enggak, nona.. Itu tadi salah ngomong. Mohon maafkan saya.."

" _No way_! Permintaan maaf ditolak! Sekarang kamu buka baju!" perintah si wanita santer.

"APA!?" Remaja Amane syok jantung, "Buka baju?"

"Iya! Apa lagi emang? Kamu perlu pendisplinan!"

"Ta- tapi.."

"Gak mau buka? Perlu aku yang bukain!?"

Yuuichiro ingin terjun ke lautan kutub utara saja jika begini caranya. Harga diri lahir dan batin semuanya sudah ternodai. Yoichi melirik, bergumam menyemangati serta menyuruh sabar. Sedangkan Shiho sudah cekikikan, bergumam 'mampus loe!' selama berulang kali.

Dan setelah itu, terdengar suara teriakan dari mansion itu. Entah kenapa segala orang yang tak sengaja lewat, hanya mampu menatap ngeri ke arah tempat kejadian perkara.

Krul Tepes entah kenapa merasa puas sendiri, ia membalikkan badannya memandang kedua korban berikutnya.

Lalu Yuuichiro? Remaja itu meringkuk kesakitan di pangkuan Asura yang sedang mencoba menenangkan.

Jangan ditanya apa yang Krul lakukan terhadap manusia itu ya!

"Oke.." Krul kembali memulai pembicaraan, "Kalian masih ingat kan jika ini bukan teritori kalian? Jadi tentu saja ada beberapa aturan yang harus kalian patuhi! Mengerti?"

Yoichi serta Shiho menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Yang pertama aturan waktu! Kalian harus bangun jam 5, gak boleh lebih tapi boleh kurang!"

Yoichi ambil buku dan mulai mencatat, Shiho mencerna dan mencatat di otak.

"Setelah itu, kalian harus menyiapkan sarapan! Jam 6 harus sudah siap! Soalnya aku pergi ke kantor jam 7, sedangkan kalian ke sekolah masih jam 8 kan? Lalu kemudian, aku gak tahu sampe jam berapa sekolah kalian berlanjut, yang pasti normal sekolah itu palingan sampe jam 3 doang? Nah, pokoknya jam 7, pas aku balik harus udah ada makan malam. Jika semisal kalian mau telat pulang atau apalah, ijin dulu sama aku dari paginya. Mengerti?"

Krul menjelaskan panjang lebar hingga mulutnya hampir berbusa. Dijawab dengan anggukkan oleh anak-anaknya.

"Bagus! Kalo gitu ini sudah tak ada waktu buat kalian nyiapin sarapan, lebih baik bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Tapi awas jika nanti aku pulang gak ada maem.. Kan kubuat kalian menderita 24 jam _nonstop_!" Ancam wanita kecil itu yang langsung membuat ketiga remaja merinding. "Oke, itu saja! Aku harus berangkat.. Asura, kamu sebaiknya juga bersiap-siap!" Akhir kata, Krul segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut, melangkah terburu-buru untuk memulai aktifitasnya.

Seketika keadaan menghening sesaat..

"Sebenarnya, mbakku itu baik loh.." Asura memecah keheningan.

"Iya! Tapi kalo marah serem.." Yuuichiro mengeluh lantaran dirinyalah yang jadi korban siksa mbak Krul untuk edisi pagi ini.

"Ya makanya jangan buat Nona Krul marah dong.." Yoichi malah menasehati.

"Sudah-sudah.. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong di antara kalian siapa yang bisa masak?"

Pertanyaan Asura mampu membuat ketiga remaja ini bisu sambil sesekali lirik satu sama lain.

"Masak air, aku bisa.." Remaja bersurai gelap menjawab asal-asalan.

"Itu tak masuk hitungan, tolol!" Dibalas pun sama si surai pink dengan kasarnya.

"Masak yang mudah seperti telur atau roti sih aku masih lumayan bisa.." ucap Yoichi pelan.

Asura menatap datar, "Cuma itu? Kamu, Pinky?"

Shiho menegakkan tubuhnya, "Aku? Aaa.., itu.. Bukannya mau nyombong sih.."

"Halah, mau bilang 'bisa' aja pake muter-muter!" sela Yuuichiro cepat.

"Kan aku bilang 'bukannya mau nyombong', nyet!"

"Sudah-sudah, tak mulai lagi kalian itu! Jadi sudah diputuskan ya, si Pinky bagian masak memasak, lalu kalian berdua.." Ada sela sedikit, Asura tampaknya lagi mikir, "Mungkin tukang bersih-bersih sama cuci-cuci, kalian bisa kan?"

Dijawab dengan anggukkan mantap serta ogah-ogahan.

"Nah oke, bereskan? Setidaknya kalian harus membuat mbakku betah dengan keberadaan kalian, masalahnya kan kalian yang butuh tempat tinggal, tapi mbakku juga sih yang butuh pembantu.. Tapi tenang, keberadaan kalian gak kayak pembantu kok, hehee.. Jadi sudah ya, sebaiknya kalian segera bersiap sekolah.. Bye.."

Asura segera ambil langkah cepat meninggalkan ketiga remaja itu. Tak ada protes atau komentar apa pun, ketiganya malah menghela nafas secara bersamaan.

"Ah, sial.. Apa semua ini akan berjalan lancar?" Yuuichiro memulai perbincangan.

"Entahlah, aku sih hanya bisa bergantung sama takdir.." balas Yoichi nampaknya udah pasrah.

Shiho milih bungkam, malas berkomentar sepertinya.

 **-[xXx]-**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.13 AM

Nampak di kejauhan, tiga manusia tengah berlari layaknya lagi ikut lomba olimpiade. Lalu apa permasalah mereka sekarang? Yang pastinya apa itu yang disebut dengan jarak tempuh, betul?

Sebenarnya sih, jarak mansion Tepes dengan Serafu Art School tak terlalu jauh, ya jauh sih.. Mungkin jika naik mobil bisa menghambiskan waktu 30menitan, itu aja kalo supirnya orang yang lagi ikut balapan, lah kalo yang jalannya kayak snail? Apalagi kalo jalanannya padat nan macet? Ya sudah, bisa dipastikan telat mereka pada.

Jadi salah deh jika tiga remaja ini pergi sekolah dengan berlari, mending naik bus, tapi mesti kudu berdoa moga dapet busnya cepet.

Lalu setelah melewati perjalanan panjang, mereka bertiga langsung berpisah di depan gerbang komplek. Bagaimana pun sekolah mereka beda-beda. Yuuichiro ke barat, Yoichi ke utara, sedangkan Shiho ke timur.

Keadaan sekolah lumayan sepi, palingan juga yang seliweran itu siswa-siswi yang udah kelas tiga. Yang masih unyu kelas satu atau dua pastinya sudah duduk manis ikut pelajaran to?

Yuuichiro ngerem di depan pintu kelasnya, hendak masuk kelas namun urung lantaran udah ngeri liat gurunya.

Kelas kali ini, dirinya diajar oleh Aoi Sangu, guru Kewarganegaraan yang katanya berparas manis namun sebenarnya sangar. _Well_ , Yuuichiro memang belum pernah diajari tuh guru, ia hanya denger-denger dari cerita senior sih.

Ms. Aoi sudah menatap muridnya tajam, mengisyaratkan agar remaja itu segera masuk dan menghadap dirinya. Yuuichiro tak punya celah buat kabur, ya udah deh, hadapi aja dengan lapang dada.

"Kenapa telat?" tanya Ms. Aoi tegas.

"Aa, itu.." Yuuichiro gelabakan, tak berani memandang si guru, "Telat bangun, miss.." terangnya pelan.

"Telat bangun!? Kamu itu umur berapa masih telat bangun? Apa kamu ingin tidur untuk selamanya?"

Yuuichiro diem, padahal mata udah brambangi. Seisi kelas bahkan hanya mampu terdiam.

"Ya sudah.. Beruntung ini masih hari kedua kamu sekolah. Lain kali kalo masih telat bawa surat dari guru piket buat ikut pelajaran! Paham!?"

"I- iya, miss.."

"Sana ke bangkumu.."

"Terima kasih, miss.."

Yuuichiro melangkah galau. Teman sekelasnya menatap dengan kasihan, bahkan ada yang sampe bergumam 'sabar ya'.

Sabar bagaimana? Jika dipikir itu kan salah Yuuichiro sendiri kenapa telat, ya gak?

Itu baru Yuuichiro, bagaimana dengan temannya yang di sekolah tetangga? Sebaiknya tak usah diceritakan. Yang pasti kemungkinan saja mereka juga mengalami hal yang serupa dengan mas lakon utama ini.

Lalu, pelajaran entah kenapa berlalu dengan sangat lamanya. Ini kenyataan, jika tidak suka dengan pelajarannya, pasti waktu yang ditempuh akan sangat lama sekali. Berbeda dengan pelajaran yang disukai, ntar entah kenapa juga selesai dengan sendirinya tanpa disadari.

Dan sekarang jam istirahat pertama, satu kelas langsung saja keluar kelas. Yang pastinya menikmati waktu istirahat yang hanya disediakan selama 30menit.

"Guys, pelajaran habis ini solfes ya. Di ruang delapan.." ucap salah satu siswa yang kebagian peran jadi ketuanya kelas.

Yuuichiro menguap lebar sambil angkat kedua tangan. Masih ngantuk lantaran dirinya emang kurang tidur.

"Hari ini kamu kelihatan gak sehat.." Terdengar suara siswa lain yang duduk di samping bangkunya Yuuichiro. Siapa lagi jika bukan Mikaela, yang kata episode sebelum-sebelumnya jadi teman sekelas.

Yuuichiro melirik, "Kau memperhatikan?"

Yang ditanya sedikit terkekeh, "Tentu saja. Ada masalah?"

Remaja bersurai gelap mendengus sembari bangkit berdiri membawa tasnya, "Banyak kejadian tak terduga, dan kurasa kau kagak perlu tahu!" balasnya kemudian melangkah pergi.

Mikaela ikutan bangkit berdiri, menyusul kemudian menyamakan langkahnya dengan si Yuuichiro, "Loh? Kita kan teman, masa aku gak boleh tahu masalahmu?"

"Kamu hanya kepo!"

"Iya aku kepo, makanya kasih tahu.."

Yuuichiro melirik jenuh. Mikaela itu kelewat jujur, maksa, atau gimana sih?

Tapi bukan berarti Yuuichiro bakalan buka-buka kisah kehidupannya. Ia hanya tak ingin banyak orang tahu tentang permasalahan yang hinggap. Kalo semisal cerita ke Mikaela, belum tentukan temannya itu bisa jaga rahasia. Hei, tapi apa mereka itu teman? Dan jika dipikir, Mikaela itu tipe orang yang gak mungkin umbar-umbar rahasia orang deh.

Entah kenapa Yuuichiro jadi galau sendiri sekarang dengan jalan pikirannya.

Melihat reaksi remaja surai gelap yang hanya diam saja, Mikaela perlahan merekahkan senyum tipis, "Ya sudah jika Yuu gak mau cerita, aku gak maksa deh.." ucapnya kemudian. "Tapi.."

Manik hijau melirik, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat si surai kuning.

"Jika semisal Yuu tak kuat menanggung permasalahan hidup, maka hatiku selalu terbuka kapan saja untuk membantumu menjalani kehidupan yang berat ini bersama.." ucap Mikaela dengan senyum bak malaikat. Bahkan background-nya sampe ada sparkling-sparkling-nya plus bunga-bunga yang bertebaran.

Yuuichiro seketika syok jantung. Wajahnya gak bohong kalo memerah bahkan keluar cairan umbel dari idungnya (baca: mimisan). Si Mikaela itu lagi kumat sarapnya lantaran stok obat sakit jiwanya habis atau malah kurang bobok sih!?

"Jangan ngacok kalo ngomong!" bentak Yuuichiro kasar.

"Loh, memang kenapa? Padahal aku selalu memimpikan kita hidup bersama loh di masa depan.." balas Mikaela masih dengan senyuman indah, bahkan nekat gelayutan manja di lengan sobatnya itu.

"Hei, Mikaela.." tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang siswi memanggil.

Mikaela menoleh, yang awalnya senyum-senyum gak jelas, langsung saja mengubah ekspresinya menjadi dingin setelah tahu siapa yang memanggil. Yuuichiro buru-buru menjauh dari teman anehnya, ia ikutan menoleh. Dan mereka menemukan Shinoa. Si remaja Amane seketika langsung kalem.

"Opo?" tanya Mikaela cuek.

Shinoa tak membalas apa-apa. Manik merah kecoklatannya menatap tajam si pemilik manik biru langit. Seperti sedang berkata-kata melalui tatapan mata.

Gadis pendek itu mendengus, "Cuma manggil.." ucapnya kemudian melangkah pergi bergabung dengan kelompok siswi kelas dua yang lagi ngerumpi di samping lorong kelas.

Yuuichiro yang masih kalem sedikit melirik ke arah mantan. Perlahan malah menghela nafas pasrah. Padahal dalam hati kesel sendiri lantaran yang dipanggil itu cuma Mikaela sedangkan dirinya tidak?

"Ya sudah, ke kantin yuk.." ajak Mikaela membuyarkan lamunan temannya.

"Huh?" Yuuichiro bengong, "Enggak, ah. Kagak laper.."

"Bohong! Sudah tak apa, aku traktir mie kari sama es teh dua gelas deh.." Dan tanpa ijin-ijin terlebih dahulu, Mikaela langsung meraih tangan Yuuichiro dan menariknya pergi dari lorong kelas.

Sebagian siswa kelas dua yang lagi nongkrong di pinggiran, langsung saja pada menyoraki pemandangan spektakuler. Yuuichiro kalang kabut, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Mikaela namun kagak bisa lantaran tenaga Mikaela gak main-main.

Pasrah sebenarnya tak ada di kamus kehidupan, tapi jika sudah begini, ya terpaksa pasrah.

Lalu.., waktu berlalu. Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah..

Entah kenapa, hari ini bagi seorang Yuuichiro amat sangat melelahkan. Ya walau menurut Yuuichiro sendiri setiap hari itu emang melelahkan sih.

Inginnya sih langsung aja ngacir pulang, tapi sialnya dia dicegat sama Ms. Sayuri yang merupakan guru praktek instrumen perkusi. Pulang pun dibatalkan, tujuannya berganti ke ruang praktek.

Tak banyak penjelasan sih untuk tahun ini. Kemungkinan besar hanya materi dan juga pembagian jam praktek juga guru. Ada juga perkenalan dengan murid-murid baru kelas satu yang entah kenapa milih instrumen perkusi.

Yuuichiro tak ambil pusing, nyimak seadanya aja. Maniknya sesekali lirik anggota kelas satu, ada satu perempuan dari antara enam murid. Yah wajar sih, dari tahun ke tahun biasanya yang ambil instrumen perkusi juga kebanyakan laki-laki. Membosankan memang.

"Hei, Bang Yuuichiro.." panggil salah satu siswa seangkatan, sebut saja namanya Yamanaka. "Gue denger homoan elo bakalan milih instrumen minor perkusi ya?"

Homoan? Sekilas Yuuichiro melirik tajam sobatnya itu, merasa jengkel saja dengan sebutan barusan. Yang dilirik sih malah nyengir-nyengir gak jelas.

"Gak tau deh, gue sih berharap kagak!" balas Yuuichiro ketus.

"Jangan bicara seperti itulah.." ucap Yamanaka santai sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung sobatnya. "Tapi gue dengar lagi, elo habis putus ya sama Shinoa?"

Dan JLEB!, pertanyaan itu mampu membuat Yuuichiro merasakan dirinya tertusuk dalam. Seketika remaja ini langsung pundung kagak mau ngebahas masalah itu.

Yamanaka terkekeh, "Ya, baguslah kalo putus. Soalnya menurut gue, Shinoa itu lumayan manis, kan sayang banget to kalo semisal perempuan manis seperti itu pacaran sama cowok perjaka macam elo.." lanjutnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Minta gue bunuh lo!?"

"Jangan, gue masih sayang nyawa.. Masih punya bebeb di sekolah luar.. Hahahaa.."

Dan Yamanakan pun langsung saja ngacir dari lokasi sebelum Yuuichiro menjadikan dirinya timpani yang enak banget buat dipukul.

"Oh ya, Amane.." panggil Ms. Sayuri yang sejak tadi ada di lokasi namun terlupakan, Yuuichiro menoleh terhadap guru unyu yang satu itu, "Bisa tolong nanti kasih tahu Shindo untuk menemuiku?" lanjut Ms. Sayuri meminta pertolongan.

Seketika Yuuichiro langsung menunjukkan raut aneh, "Kenapa musti aku?" tanyanya yang seperti memprotes.

"Kudengar kalian dekat, bukan? Jadi tolong ya.. Katakan jika aku menunggu di ruang guru.."

Dan Ms. Sayuri pun ikutan ngacir dari lokasi dengan tidak berdosanya.

Yuuichiro speechless. Tapi ya sudahlah, sekalian aja pulang. Lagipula hanya menyampaikan pesan kan?

Remaja ini menghentikan langkahnya di samping ruang praktik satu, tempat dulu ia pertama kali berkenalan dengan si Mikaela. Entah kenapa itu nostalgia yang tak mengenakan.

Ia mengintip melalui jendela di pintu, menemukan jika lagi ada acara kumpul-kumpul di dalam sana. Salah satu siswi seangkatan ada yang menyadari kehadiran Yuuichiro, maka Yuuichiro pun menggerakkan tangannya, menunjuk ke arah Mikaela sambil berisyarat minta tolong dipanggilkan.

Siswi itu seketika cengar-cengir gak jelas. Yuuichiro tahu betul maksud cengirannya itu. Menyebalkan memang..

Mikaela ke luar ruangan dengan berbunga-bunga, "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada senang. Senang bangetlah dicariin sama abang Yuuichiro.

Tanpa capcipcup, Yuuichiro langsung saja membalas, "Ms. Sayuri nyariin. Temuin dia di ruang guru.."

"Oh.. Kirain kamu yang nyariin.." ucap Mikaela sedikit kecewa. "Mau pulang?" ia bertanya lagi.

"Iya. Ngapain juga lama-lama di sekolah?"

"Nemenin aku latihan.."

"Ogah!" tolak Yuuichiro kasar.

Mikaela tersenyum tipis, maklum-maklum saja sama sikap sobatnya yang kasar itu, "Ya sudah, hati-hati ya.."

Tak membalas, Yuuichiro langsung aja ngacir dari lokasi.

 **-[xXx]-**

Tiba di depan sekolah, remaja ini tak sengaja menangkap sosok manusia tengah berjongkok di bawah pohon talok samping pos satpam. Kayaknya sih kenal, tapi emang sebenarnya kenal sih. Dia itu si Yoichi, yah kebangetan banget to kalo gak kenal?

Sadar akan kehadiran Yuuichiro, Yoichi langsung saja berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya. Menatap senang ke arah remaja bersurai gelap itu.

"Ah, Yuuichiro.." panggil Yoichi sok akrab.

Yang dipanggil menunjukkan raut jenuh, "Kamu ngapain di sini?" tanyanya sedikit celingukkan, takut aja jika ada teman sekolah yang lihat dirinya dekat dengan siswa sekolah tetangga.

Yoichi menundukkan kepala sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya, "Itu.. Anu.. Aku tak tahu jalan pulang, jadi kupikir akan lebih mudah jika kita pulang bersama.."

Ah, iya. Yuuichiro hampir kelupaan jika sekarang mereka itu tinggal dalam satu atap. Dan bicara mengenai jalan pulang..

"Aku juga kagak tahu sih.." balas Yuuichiro pelan.

"Ah!? Terus gimana dong?"

Wajah imut Yoichi jadi semakin imut saja ketika dirinya panik. Yuuichiro entah kenapa menelan air liur, tak tahu gunanya apa.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan, "Ya sudah, tunggu si kacamata aja. Kali-kali aja dia tahu.."

Dan dua manusia ini pun berjongkok bersamaan di bawah pohon, menunggu kehadiran manusia lain dengan ciri-ciri bersurai pink juga berkacamata.

Yoichi memeluk tas, sesekali lirik ke arah Yuuichiro yang sibuk korek-korek permukaan tanah, entahlah gunanya apa. Ia berdehem pelan bermaksud menghilangkan suasana yang bisu, tapi kawannya itu tak merespon apa-apa.

Si remaja Saotome perlahan menggeser posisi jongkoknya, agak mendekat ke Yuuichiro. Yang bersangkutan melirik sekilas terus bergeser menjauh. Tapi Yoichi malah mendekat kembali, hingga _ending_ -nya membuat si remaja Amane kini sukses terpepet di pohon.

"Elu ngapain sih ndesel-ndesel!?" akhirnya Yuuichiro buka suara saking jengkelnya.

Yoichi tersenyum lima jari tanpa dosa macam-macam, "Hehe, maaf.. Habis Yuuichiro sibuk banget sih. Aku kan jadi merasa dicuekin. Emang Yuuichiro lagi ngapain sih?" tanyanya langsung kepo.

Si remaja bersurai gelap mendengus, "Ini.. Tadi ada semut mati lantaran keinjek, makanya aku berencana mengebumikannya.."

"Ooh.."

Serius. Sebenarnya Yoichi bingung mau ngerespon yang kayak gimana. Temannya itu kelewat tolol atau terlalu baik sih sama segala macam jenis makhluk hidup?

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya orang yang dimaksud serta ditunggu-tunggu, datang juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Shiho Kimizuki terbengong. Menatap ke arah dua orang yang sudah _stand_ di bawah pohon. Yoichi masih dengan jiwa sok akrab, sudah main lambai-lambai tangan aja. Sedangkan Yuuichiro sih milih anteng diem.

"Siapa ya?" Shiho langsung ngacir, pura-pura gak kenal.

"Heh!" Entah gimana cara, tangan Yuuichiro langsung manjang, meraih bahu remaja surai pink dan menariknya mendekat.

"Apaan sih!?" bentak Shiho kasar.

"Shiho ini gimana sih? Kami kan di sini nungguin buat pulang bareng.." ucap Yoichi dengan suara imut.

"Pulang sendiri aja ngapa!? Gue masih ada urusan nih.."

"Kagak bisa gitu, kampret!" kali ini Yuuichiro yang membentak, "Elu gak lupa sama aturan si nona cendek itu kan!?"

"Enggak sih. Lagian siapin makanan sebelum jam 7 kan? Ntar gue balik jam 6 deh.."

"Permasalahannya itu aku sama Yuuichiro gak tahu jalan pulangnya.." Yoichi kembali bersuara.

Shiho pun terdiam sambil kedip-kedip. "Yaelah, ngerepotin amet sih. Tinggal naik bis jalur ke blok B aja ntar juga sampe dengan sendirinya.."

"Enggak! Jangan begitu!" potong Yoichi langsung, "Mending kita pulang bareng aja, lebih _simple_ plus ngirit to?"

"Kenapa musti begitu? Gue ogah tahu, kalo harus jalan bertiga bareng orang bego macam kalian.." tolak Shiho mentah-mentah.

Sudut perempatan pun langsung muncul di ujung kepala Yuuichiro, "Heh! Siapa yang elu sebut orang bego, mata empat!?"

"Ya kalian berdua itu. Memang mau siapa lagi?"

"Jak gelut!?"

"Boleh, ayo sini! Kagak takut gue!"

"Aduh, pliss deh kalian berdua itu!" lerai Yoichi yang berada di tengah-tengah, "Jangan kayak bocah gitu deh! Kan malu diliatin orang! Sekarang mending pikirin solusinya dulu deh!"

Remaja Kimizuki maupun Amane langsung saja terdiam, "Solusi apaan?" tanya mereka berbarengan.

"Solusi tentang kelanjutan kehidupan kita seterusnya.." balas remaja Saotome mantap. "Aku punya pertanyaan, ini mengenai jam praktek kalian di sekolah.."

"Oh, iya. Hal itu baru terpikirkan.." Yuuichiro paham dengan maksud sobatnya itu.

"Terus gimana?" Shiho ikutan paham.

"Makanya sekarang lagi mau dibahas!"

Dan ketiga remaja ini pun langsung saja jongkok di bawah pohon untuk melakukan perundingan singkat.

Yuuichiro yang mulai dulu memberikan info, "Aku praktek seminggu dua kali, itu hari Selasa sama Kamis.."

"Kalo gitu kita sama di hari Kamis. Aku Sabtu sama Kamis soalnya. Tapi itu belum ketambahan sama jadwal latihan.."ucap Yoichi sambil angguk-angguk kepala, "Aku dapat informasi kalo semester 3 ini kemungkinan bakal ada acara pementasan gitu. Jadi kemungkinan akan nambah jam latihan deh.."

"Gitu ya? Aku juga katanya bakalan ada jadwal latihan sih, kalo semisal ada acara orkestra, tapi belum tahu kapan.." balas Yuuichiro ikutan angguk-angguk kepala.

Keduanya kemudian menatap Shiho secara berbarengan.

Yang ditatapan menunjukkan wajah tak berekspresi, "Kalian kok ribet amat sih? Pake ada acara latihan segala.."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Shiho.. Aku sama Yuuichiro kan bakal tampil di atas panggung, makanya butuh jam latihan ekstra.." ucap Yoichi menanggapi.

"Jurusan lukis enak sih. Palingan acaranya cuma pameran doang kan?"

"Iya juga sih.. Ya udah deh, gue jam praktek hari Senin sama Selasa, tapi kagak tahu juga. Kemungkinan bisa muter-muter, tergantung gurunya aja.." lanjut Shiho memberikan informasi.

"Berarti ada saat di mana kita bisa pulang bareng, ada pula tak bisa. Terus sampe tempatnya Nona Krul, masih harus masak sama bersih-bersih.." jelas remaja Saotome kemudian.

Yuuichiro mendengus pelan, "Berasa kayak pembantu nih.."

"Hush, jangan bilang seperti itu! Masih untung kita dapat tempat tinggal loh.."

"Ya udah deh, mending sekarang kita pulang dulu. Urus dulu urusan di rumah, masalah sekolah belakangan aja.." usul Shiho kemudian, agaknya lupa sama urusan yang tadi dikatakan sebelumnya.

"Uwah.., Asura. Lama tak bersua ya..?"

Tiba-tiba saja, ketiga remaja ini mendengar suara seorang wanita menyebut nama seseorang yang tentu mereka tahu, tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

Yuuichiro menoleh dan menemukan seorang wanita bersurai ungu muda panjang, berada di depan gerbang sekolah, bersama dengan bocah laki-laki bersurai ungu panjang juga. Yoichi maupun Shiho mengikuti arah pandang Yuuichiro juga.

"Aku seperti mengenalinya.." gumam remaja Amane pelan.

"Aku juga.. Itu kan Ms. Mahiru.." balas remaja Saotome kemudian.

"Lalu bocah itu.." sambung remaja Kimizuki setelahnya.

"Ngapain dia di sini?" ucap mereka berbarengan.

Bocah laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Asura, nampak tersipu malu sambil garuk-garuk rambut panjangnya yang diikat ekor kuda. Ia menatap senang wanita dewasa di hadapannya.

"Iya, lama tak bertemu, juga Nona Mahiru. Anda masih cantik seperti biasanya.." ucap Asura ceplas-ceplos.

Wanita bernama Mahiru itu tersenyum manis, "Kamu juga masih tetap imut seperti biasanya. Aku saja sampai kalah imut denganmu.." balasnya kelewat jujur, entah itu pujian atau apa.

Dalam benak sih, inginnya disebut 'keren' atau 'ganteng', tapi kedapetannya malah kata 'imut'. Enggak tahu deh, bocah itu musti bersyukur atau apa.

"Anu.., selamat siang, Ms. Mahiru.." Tiba-tiba saja Yoichi menghampiri, diikuti kedua sobatnya.

Seketika Asura langsung membulatkan matanya.

Mahiru menoleh, "Oh, Yoichi.. Baru mau pulang?"

Remaja Saotome itu tersenyum simpul, "Iya, miss. Anda sendiri?"

"Aku ada urusan sebentar, nanti juga balik lagi ngurusin seniormu yang mau ujian itu tuh.." balas si wanita sedikit sebal. Manik merah kecoklatannya tak sengaja menangkap dua sosok yang ada di samping muridnya, "Hmm? Temanmu?"

"Ah? Iya.. Ini Yuuichiro dan ini Shiho.." ucap Yoichi seperti memperkenalkan.

Yuuichiro maupun Shiho yang tadi lagi ngeliatin Asura, langsung mengalihkan pandangan sembari membungkukkan badan.

"Ooh, jadi kamu yang namanya Yuuichiro!?"

Si remaja Amane sedikit terlonjak kaget, "I- iya, miss.. Memang kenapa ya?"

"Yuuichiro yang kemarin habis diputusin sama adikku Shinoa itu kan?"

Dan JLEB!, pertanyaan barusan langsung membuat Yuuichiro kembali tertusuk dalam. Yoichi menatap terkejut ke arah tersangka sedangkan Shiho udah nyengar-nyengir gak jelas.

Entah kenapa gosip itu langsung menyebar cepat ya. Sampe-sampe pihak guru aja tahu.

Mahiru kemudian maju sambil menyentuh pundak remaja bersurai gelap itu, "Kamu yang sabar ya! Shinoa itu emang rada merem kalo liat sekeliling. Padahal kamu ganteng loh, turut prihatin ajalah kalo Shinoa sampe mutusin cowok macam kamu.." ucapnya yang entah nenangin atau nantangin.

"Aku juga turut berduka ya!" Kali ini Shiho ikutan nyentuh pundak Yuuichiro. Kalo yang ini jelas nantangin!

Yuuichiro diem, kagak mau komentar apa-apa lagi.

"Ah, iya, miss.." Yoichi yang paham betul perasaan sobatnya itu, langsung saja mengalihkan topik keadaan.

Sadar akan apa yang akan terjadi, Asura langsung saja menyela, "Eng, anu, Mahiru.. Kalo begitu aku permisi dulu ya.. Sampe bertemu kembali.." ucapnya yang langsung tancap gas dari lokasi.

"Eh, tunggu!" teriak Mahiru namun yang dimaksud sudah hilang di ujung jalan.

"Ah, dia kabur.." gumam Shiho pelan.

"Ayo kejar!" Yuuichiro kembali bersemangat.

"Kita permisi juga ya, miss.." ucap Yoichi memberi salam pada gurunya.

Dan ketiga remaja itu pun langsung ikutan tancap gas dari lokasi kejadian.

"Loh?" Mahiru pun dibuat bingung dengan tingkah murid-muridnya.

 **-[xXx]-**

Asura ngerem mendadak di tikungan sekolahan sebelum akhirnya lanjut berlari layaknya kesetanan. Di belakangnya pun tiga remaja mengejar sama juga kesetanan.

Namun sayang, Yoichi tak sanggup berlari lebih dari batas. Ia kelelahan, jadi terpaksa nangkring di angkringan terdekat untuk sekedar beli air es.

Yuuichiro sama Shiho udah seperti dua orang yang lagi lomba balapan ngejar maling. Berlari sekuat tenaga menangkap mangsa. Tapi sulitnya, Asura itu berbadan kecil jadinya gesit pula gerakannya ketika melesat melewati penduduk yang numpang lewat.

"Sial, kalo gini sih kagak bakalan bisa kekejar!" teriak Shiho, sepertinya mulai lelah. "Hey Yuu, kita lakukan _piggy back_.."

"Oke!" Yuuichiro langsung saja setuju, paham maksud sobatnya itu.

Dengan segera si remaja bersurai pink itu berlari mendahului, berhenti sekitar 6 meteran di depan. Kedua tangannya menjulur ke depan, telapak tangan disatukan seperti membentuk wadah.

Yuuichiro tancap gas, maju dengan sengit. Melompat dan memijakkan sepatunya pada tangan Shiho yang sudah _ready_. Seketika itu juga, Shiho langsung saja melempar temannya itu. Membuat Yuuichiro melayang di angkasa layaknya malaikat tak bersayap.

Orang-orang sekitar yang menyaksikan kejadian spektakuler itu, entah kenapa hanya mampu terdiam terpukau.

Asura tak sengaja menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah atas. Matanya melotot hampir keluar lantaran menemukan sosok manusia jatuh dari angkasa yang siap menubrukinya kapan saja.

"HUAAA...!" jerit Asura yang sudah ditubruki sama Yuuichiro.

"Haa! Kena kau!" ucap Yuuichiro bangga banget akhirnya berhasil menangkap sang mangsa.

Shiho menghampiri lokasi kejadian.

Tak lama kemudian, Yoichi datang berkat tebengan dari tukang pos yang berbaik hati memberikan tumpangan.

"Makasih ya, pak.." ucap Yoichi sambil melambaikan tangan sama si tukang pos.

Yuuichiro maupun Shiho hanya bisa terdiam.

"Eh, udah ketangkep to Asura-nya?" tanya Yoichi tak pake dosa.

"Yah, begitulah.." Shiho menghela nafas pasrah.

Yuuichiro menarik Asura agar bangkit berdiri, namun kedua tangan bocah itu diletakkan di belakang punggung. Mirip banget kayak pihak polisi yang udah dapet tersangka kriminal gitu.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Ini sebenarnya kalian pada ngapain sih!?" akhirnya bocah surai ungu panjang itu membuat perlawanan.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya demikian.." Shiho maju selangkah, berlagak seperti bos dari tiga sekawan ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan di depan sekolah kami!?"

Asura kesusahan menelan air liur, "A- aku cuma tak sengaja lewat!"

"Cuma lewat tapi kenapa kau bertegur sapa dengan Ms. Mahiru?" kali ini Yoichi yang memberi pertanyaan.

"Memangnya tidak boleh!?"

"Kau mengenali Ms. Mahiru? Ada hubungan apa kalian?"

"Pentingkah aku memberi tahu kalian!?"

"Sudah jawab saja!" Yuuichiro gak sabaran, malah mempelintir lengannya Asura.

"Adohdohdoh! Sakit tahu, monyet!" Asura membentak, mendelik ke arah remaja di belakangnya.

"Makanya jawab! Atau gak tingkahmu ini bakal aku laporkan sama Nona Krul.." ancam Yuuichiro setelahnya.

"Woo! Jangan! Pliss! Apa pun itu, pliss jangan kasih tahu mbakku! Bisa mati kutu ntar saya!" rengek si bocah surai ungu santer.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong.." Yoichi seketika menyela, "Emang apa guna sih kita ngancem Asura kayak gini?"

"Kagak ada guna sih.." balas Shiho sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Asura melongo kayak orang tolol, "KALO GITU KALIAN TERUS NGAPAIN NGEJAR-NGEJAR GUE, KAMPRET!?"

"Biar terkesan dramatis aja, hahaa.." ucap Yuuichiro enggak pake dosa, melepaskan cengkramannya dari tangan korban, "Tapi emang kamu kenal ya sama Ms. Mahiru?" tanyanya kepo.

Si bocah buang muka, "Cih, tak ada guna aku memberi tahu kalian!" balasnya hendak melangkah pergi.

"Oh, jadi tak apa nih jika kejadian ini diketahui Nona Krul?" Shiho tersenyum licik.

Asura berhenti bergerak, kepala menoleh, menatap kesal ke arah tiga remaja yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyum lebar layaknya orang mesum.

"Kalian kok nindas aku keterlaluan banget sih?" hardiknya pelan.

"Loh? Siapa bilang kami nindas? Ini namanya kita melakukan perjanjian!" si remaja Kimizuki ambil langkah maju, mendekati si Asura yang tentunya lebih pendek dari dirinya, "Kita pegang rahasiamu, sebaliknya, kamu harus bantuin kita-kita.."

"Kenapa harus begitu? Gue ogah kalo bantuinnya yang aneh-aneh!"

"Enggak aneh kok. Kita cuma butuh uang aja.."

"Apa?"

"Iya.. Biaya sekolahku bisa penuh utang kalo gak dibayar sempurna. Tenang, aku hanya butuh 50k aja kok, yg 200k udah dari ortu sih.." ucap Yuuichiro santai.

"Biaya transportasi juga. Mansion kalian tuh jauh, jadi musti kudu naik kereta jam 6.30 AM kalo gak mau telat. Dan tarif kereta bolak balik itu tak murah, okay?" sambung Shiho kemudian.

"Dan masih banyak lagi lainnya.." Yoichi ikutan ngomong tapi bingung mau nyambung yang gimana.

Asura kembali terbengong, maniknya kedip-kedip tak mau berhenti, antara bingung atau emang lagi lemot.

"Yang kayak gitu mah minta aja sama Mbak Krul.. Kurasa dia pasti mau bantu deh.."

"Woo! Woo! Berbicara sama Nona Krul masalah duit, sama saja bunuh diri. Kami sayang nyawa, belum nikah, yang pastinya belum mau mati!" semprot Shiho panjang lebar.

Yuuichiro sama Yoichi ngikut aja.

"Kalo gitu kerja sambilan aja.."

"Heh, boncel! Elu kagak lupa sama aturan waktu yang diberikan MBAKmu itu kan?" Shiho entah kenapa muak, sifat premannya keluar, "Pulang-pulang pokoknya harus ada maem, dia balik jam 6 atau 7, sekarang kerja sambilan mana yang waktunya cuma selama 3-5 jam?"

"Ya kagak ada sih.."

"Ya udah, elu kudu ngertiin dong!"

Asura merengut, kesel juga daritadi dibentak-bentak melulu.

"Okay, _fine_! Kalian cuma butuh duit aja kan?" ucap bocah bermarga Tepes itu akhirnya.

"Jadi kamu menyepakatinya?" Yuuichiro langsung bertanya tak percaya.

Asura mengibaskan surai panjangnya dengan sebelah tangan, "Tch! Cuma duit doang mah gampang. Gue bisa memenuhi segala kebutuhan kalian, ya tapi dengan syarat itu.. Masalah hari ini, jangan sampai mbakku tahu.."

"Okay, _deal_!"

Shiho Kimizuki mengulurkan tangan. Asura paham maksudnya, segera meraih tangan si remaja bersurai pink itu, berjabat tangan atas setujunya perjanjian kali ini.

"Tapi, aku masih penasaran apa hubunganmu dengan Ms. Mahiru?" Yoichi kembali bertanya.

Bocah itu menghela nafas, "Ceritanya panjang. Jadi percuma saja aku cerita ke kalian.. Yang jelas," ucapannya sedikit mengantung, "Aku menyukainya.."

"APA!?" Tiga remaja itu langsung saja terkejut dengan pengakuan Asura yang kelewat jujur banget.

"Menyukai kau bilang?"

"Bagaimana mungkin!?"

"Masa kalian tak tahu? Mahiru Hiiragi adalah seorang artis berbakat dalam segala pertunjukkan drama. Dia bagaikan dewi bulan, mempesona dan tiada tanding! Mana mungkin tak ada manusia kaum adam yang tak menyukai dirinya.." terang Asura panjang lebar dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca.

Tiga remaja itu speechless, tak tahu lagi mau berkomentar apa. Ngikut aja sama omongan bocah laki-laki di hadapan mereka.

"Aa, berarti Asura sering menonton pertunjukkan sandiwara begitu dong?" tanya Yoichi lagi.

"Tentu saja! Apalagi kalo ada Mahiru.. 100% aku harus nonton, tidak boleh tidak! Oh ya, Yoichi dari sekolah peran, bukan?"

Yang dimaksud mengangguk singkat.

Asura maju mendekati Yoichi dengan tatapan penuh harap, "Berarti deket banget dong sama Mahiru?" Ia berjinjit, berusaha menatap tersangka tepat di mata.

Yoichi keringat dingin, mulai curiga, namun kembali mengangguk pelan.

"Kalo begitu aku punya permintaan.." Asura merogoh tas ransel yang ia bawa, kemudian mengeluarkan kamera pocket dari dalam sana, "Tolong fotokan Mahiru ya!"

"Maniak.." komentar Shiho pelan.

"Ini namanya 'cinta', tahu! Memang tak boleh aku menyimpan fotonya!?" protes Asura terhadap si remaja kacamata.

"Dugaanku, pasti dia punya foto Mahiru hampir 5 album.." tutur Yuuichiro ikutan berkomentar.

Asura terdiam, menerawang, "Kurasa hampir 7 album, atau 9?"

Tiga remaja itu langsung geleng-geleng kepala, pasrah atau memaklumi.

"Su- sudah tak usah berkomentar macam-macam!" Wajah Asura naik warna, entah malu atau apa, "Lakukan saja! Tugas dariku kan mudah!"

"Iya, baiklah.." Yoichi mengambil kamera yang tadi disodorkan, "Hanya memfoto kan? Itu mudah.."

Shiho bergerak merebut si kamera, "Sudah sini, biar aku yang kerjakan. Ms. Mahiru terkadang ada jadwal ngajar bahasa di sekolahku. Lagipula aku ada pembelajaran photografi, jadi akan lebih memukau jika anak seni yang mengambil gambar dewimu itu.."

"Sungguh!?" Asura melebarkan matanya, "Wuaa, pinky! Kau memang malaikat penolong!" Bocah itu melompat memeluk si remaja bersurai pink.

"Oh ya, jelas!" Yang disebut angkat hidung, menyombongkan diri.

"Apa-apaan mereka.." Satu remaja yang tak disorot, hanya mampu terdiam tak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Okay, kalian belum makan, kan? Bagaimana kalo makan dulu? Nanti setelah itu kita pergi beli bahan-bahan makan untuk makan malam.." usul Asura kemudian.

"Asura akan mentraktir?" Mata Yoichi berbinar-binar, "Kalo begitu aku mau makan mie ayam.."

"Kalo gitu aku soto.."

"Tenang saja! Apa pun pilihannya, gue lunasin deh.. Kita makan di restoran serba ada yuk!"

Yuuichiro masih terdiam, gak tahu deh mau berkomentar apa lagi.

 **-[T.B.C]-**

 **.**

 **.**

Hallo..

Lama tak terdengar kabar, akhirnya fik ini saya lanjutkan juga.. hehee~ adakah yang menunggu? kalo ada, saya senang. kalo kagak, ya sudahlah..

Btw, makasihnya untuk kalian yang menyempatkan diri mampir membaca kisah gak jelas ini. saya hanya berusaha untuk meramaikan fandom yg hampir sepi ini..

Maaf kan saya jika makin kemari kisahnya makin tak jelas.

Oke itu saja. Kesan pesan?

See you in next chap~


End file.
